No One Wins When It Comes to the Games
by Pluv143000
Summary: Shaylin Herba was broken by the loss of her parents and brother, but now a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games her life falls apart even more and her strength will be tested. Allies and enemies mix as she picks her side in the arena. Careers? or not? Cato/OC *Completed!*
1. Chapter 1

**No One Wins When It Come to the Games**

Chapter 1

I woke up that morning when the sun shined through my window. The bright white light of the sun almost blinded me as my eyes slowly opened. I groaned and tried to fall back asleep but it was no use. I forced myself out of bed and sluggishly walked to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of my usual rags and changed before going out to find my sister. She was out in the small barn behind our shack of a house milking our cow, Millie.

District ten, the livestock district, was definitely one of the poorer districts. Frankly not as poor as districts eleven and twelve but not rich enough to even compare to the career districts. Everyone raised the cows around here but very few had their own. That was probably the only way my sister and I were lucky. All the beef from the cattle was sent straight to the Capitol, nothing at all saved for us. For the people that were lucky to own cows, they traded the goods from them for other necessities and by the time they had everything they needed there was barely anything left. Even rarer than cows, were horses. There were even fewer of them. Only a couple of them were domesticated. The mayor has two, one for his wife and another for his son. Others that have some are the head peacekeeper and a few of District 10's upper class. The rest of them are wild and live in the Capitol's fenced off areas surrounding the district.

Althea, my sister, was twenty years old and an expecting mother. She had met her husband when they were in school together and fell in love. The week after she turned nineteen they got married to celebrate the fact that they both were no longer in danger of becoming a tribute. He died about six months ago in an argument between the peacekeepers and a friend of his. He was just trying to settle it.

Richter, my brother-in-law before the incident, worked in transporting. He was in the process of moving a few bulls with his co workers and friends when the peacekeepers issued a road block. The calm conversation soon turned violent after one of his friends was angered when the peacekeepers wouldn't tell them a quick alternate route. The bulls also got ornery and while Richter was trying to keep a fight from breaking out, the bulls broke free of their confines and started rampaging. Chaos broke out and Richter was trampled leaving a wife and unborn child behind.

I remembered when Althie first told me she was pregnant. I was so angry. I mean, if you were _so_ happy that you no longer had to worry about being in the Games that you celebrate by getting married, then why would you get pregnant when you are going to lead your child to a similar fate? One where they might actually get picked. I had screamed at her, "How could you let a child be born into this world? This chaos? Do you even care?" She cried that night, all night. I eventually apologized because I admit I was harsh. Normally I'm a very compassionate person but I have a short temper, so I guess in a way that makes me a walking contradiction.

I walked up to Althea, who was just standing up. I grabbed the bucket from under Millie and handed to her and she smiled at me. The argument about the baby was two months ago when she had just started showing and she was getting quite large now, about seven months. When I had apologized I had just dropped the subject completely, we were all each other had left. "You should get ready soon. It is reaping day," she said her face sullen.

"Yeah, I guess," I kicked the dirt at my feet and listened to the deafening silence. "I think I'm going to go check the traps." With that I left and didn't listen to what she had to say. It was always awkward with us on reaping day, ever since what happened to our brother. When I got back to our house I walked into my brother's old room and grabbed his knives from his closet. Kraven was a good brother, sarcastic as he was, and I missed him.

He taught me all the important things in my life today besides walking and talking. He was the one who taught me how to catch small game and kill it so we would have meat to put on the table. He also taught me how to be strong when our parents died two years ago and then if that wasn't enough not long after, he was gone too. He made it far enough in the games. He was clever but it wasn't enough. Since that day when I watched him die on the television screen I've cut myself off from everyone except Althie. That was one of the reasons why I hated the Hunger Games.

I walked to the edge of our small square of land and into the brush that started the woods. I knew if I walked far enough I would reach the electric fence that separated the districts. I saw one of my traps that I had set the morning before with a panicked looking rabbit inside. Yes, I love animals but when it came down to it I'd rather kill and eat a bunny then starve to death. I walked over and untangled it from the snare before killing it quickly. I put it in the small sack I had brought with me and reset the snare before venturing off to check on my other trap. I climbed one of the trees in the area and saw my other trap with a bird in it. I went to grab it but it evaded me and started to fly away. I hurriedly pulled out one of Kraven's small knives and threw it. The knife struck the bird at the base of its neck and I ran to it triumphantly. I picked it up and put it in the bag with the rabbit before running home to get ready for the reaping.

I walked into the house and handed the game to Althea before heading off to our room. I grabbed my best dress and went to the bathroom to wash up before changing. I entered the main room of our house and saw that my sister was already dressed. She spun me around and pulled my wavy hair into a high ponytail with small pieces left framing my face. "I was always jealous of your hair," Althea started, "It's just so golden while mine is dull brown, it's like the heavens shine down on you."

I sighed, "Let's just hope the heavens are looking over me today." I turned around to face her again, "I'm seventeen which means my name would only normally be in there five times but with all the tesseraes we've gotten I have more of a chance getting picked than not." She smiled sadly but knew I was right. It's not like I was bitter about the tesseraes, more sad. I was completely willing to take them since my sister's pregnancy restricted a lot of work for her and soon we would have another mouth to feed.

"Well, we should get going then." I nodded and we left. We headed towards the main square with the rest of the district. I stood in line, after giving Althie a hug, waiting to sign in. Peackeepers surrounded the main square and I couldn't help but glare at them. I always felt they were at least a little responsible for Richter's death. If they would've been doing their jobs and 'keeping the peace' he wouldn't be dead, none of the casualties would be. After signing in I was guided to the section where the rest of the seventeen year old girls were. We waited a few minutes before our escort, Verona Vacca, came out. She was extremely odd looking and on reaping days she always tried to represent our district. Today she was wearing a purple cow print puffed out dress and the most ridiculous pair of silver cowgirl boots. Her hair, half up half down, went from dark purple at her roots to magenta at the tips. I couldn't help but snicker at her. She looked ridiculous.

She walked up to the microphone on stage and spoke in her high pitched, bubbly voice. She spoke of the Capitol and then played the video we watch every year. It was narrated by President Snow and spoke of the Dark Days and all I could think was, _Okay! We get it! _After the video finished Verona continued, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now why don't we get right to it then, ladies first now, boys!" She walked over to the abnormally large milk jugs that were used especially for the reapings, moved her hand around and pulled out a small slip of paper. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Holding it out in front of her, she opened it and read the name, "Shaylin Herba."

My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat. I guess I shouldn't be surprised but I was. I was called.

My name was called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops... So last time I completely forgot the disclaimer, so here it is: I do not own the Hunger Games or Cato or Alexander Ludwig who plays him in the movie (even though I wish I did :( )**

Chapter 2

I was escorted onto the train immediately after the ceremony. I don't remember the rest after I was called, just shaking hands with some boy I barely knew and leaving for the Justice building. Althie came to say goodbye to me and was sobbing the whole time.

"You'll come home, don't worry. You will!" she cried squeezing me so hard I thought my ribs would break.

"Althie," I started and she pulled back, "You know as well as I do that I won't be coming back."

"Don't say that," she snapped. "Have hope Shay. We can't afford not to. I saw you up on stage and you were tough. You had no emotion and looked ready for battle. You're a fighter." She paused for a moment before pulling a brown leather bracelet out of her dress pocket. "Here take this," she said, "It was Kraven's. Just try and win, okay? He would want you to and so would mom and dad, wherever they are." The story of our parents was a sore subject. A few years ago they disappeared and we never heard from them ever again. After that our time together was up. She hugged me and kissed my forehead before leaving with the peacekeepers.

I sat on the train rethinking the last moments I had with my sister while twirling my brother's bracelet. Verona's voice finally snapped me out of my own thoughts, "Shaylin," she said, "are you ready to meet your mentor?" I nodded. "What about you, Lief?" He looked somewhat scared but nodded as well. As soon as she got our response she left and I took the opportunity to size Lief up. He was small, at least more so than me, probably about fourteen to fifteen years old with dark hair and eyes, the complete opposite of me with my blonde hair and gray eyes. Also, while I was slightly pale he was quite tan. The last thing I noticed about him was his bum leg and I pitied him for a moment. That moment was broken when a man walked in and sat with us.

His face was emotionless and his eyes cold, "I am Taurus Stone, your mentor. I am here to help you to get sponsors." Even with his tough exterior he had a very defeated tone to his voice. This was probably due to the fact he was our last victor and he was well in his thirties. Besides the sadness in his tone I wondered what he thought about. How did he deal with the games? Did he become a drunk, or become addicted to medication? He didn't look like it. What haunted him? We talked slight strategy but I could tell Taurus wasn't very into it. Verona came into the car to say dinner would arrive shortly so I went to my room to bathe and change.

As I went to my room and stepped into the shower it washed and scrubbed at me. My skin felt raw by the time the dryers dried me off. I wondered how Capitol citizens dealt with this all the time but eventually came to the conclusion that I just wasn't used to it.

I started back towards the area where we would be eating and the most amazing meal was set before me. It was steaming beef stew with a strawberry tartlet for dessert. I dug in right away but quickly slowed as Lief started a conversation with Taurus. "So what should we expect in the games?" I looked at Taurus who was finishing his bite. He had a weathered look, his dark brown hair dull and streaked with premature grays, his dark blue eyes hopeless. It was like he still worked with the livestock even though he had all the money of a victor.

He gulped and looked Lief straight in the eyes, "Death. Murder. Everything else is fair game." It got quiet quickly after this announcement and after he was finished, Lief, got up and left.

When he was gone I looked at Taurus before quickly looking back at my dessert, "How old were you?" I looked back at him to find him staring at me. "When you entered the games. How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

I frown slightly, "How did you win?" He was silent, "its okay if you don't want to answer, I-I was just curious. Sorry."

He waved me off, "It's fine. I actually, believe it or not, made an alliance with the Careers." My eyes widened in shock. "But I also had an alliance with my district partner, Winter Fields. She was fifteen and her brother was a close friend. She was smart and I always had sort of a crush on her. She was only two years younger than you right?" I nodded. "Our plan was that she would hide out and stay alive and then when it got to the final eight we would start picking them off. Her from the outside and me on the inside. It wasn't until there were six of us left when the male tribute from one that year, Chrome, caught her when she went after him. She had been popular at the end and had good sponsors that had given her a leather whip that she was excellent with. But she was overpowered in the end and he killed her right in front of me and the rest of the Career just cheered. The remaining Careers, Chrome and his group, Kaede and Lowen, who were from two, still were oblivious to the fact I was against them. When we left to find the last tribute left I planned how I would win. We found him, some teenager from seven as they tortured him. I took my machete and killed them and the District seven boy died shortly after." He stopped and started to get up and walk away when I spoke again.

"What haunts you the most? And how do you deal with it?" If I was going to enter this bloodbath I wanted to know what I was getting myself into.

"The fact that I don't feel any remorse for the last three's deaths. I wanted to kill them for what they did to Winny." He turned back around to look at me and his eyes bore into mine, "And I don't deal with it. I want to remember what I did. It's much better than living in ignorance and denial." He tried to leave again and I stopped him one last time.

"Wait! One last question. Why did you tell me all of this?"

He gives me a sad smirk, "Strategy." With that he left and I soon did as well.

The next day went relatively the same, minus the heartfelt discussions and strategy talks, until we arrived at the Capitol. Everyone was gathered around the platform as we were starting to pull in. They were dressed in the most bizarre clothes I've ever seen and did strange things like dying their skin and hair in an array of colors.

We were escorted off the train and into the awaiting cars. On the way I recognized some faces from the reapings we watched. I saw the intimidating District 2 tributes: a small, sadistic looking girl and a large muscular boy. As mush as I hated myself for it I couldn't help but think he was extremely attractive. I mentally slapped myself and thought, _he's the enemy Shay. In a few days he's going to try and kill you._ I looked away for a second before looking back. When I did he did as well and we locked eyes. Both of our faces were kept void of emotion. We both quickly turned away and I caught a glance at the District 11 and 12 girls.

When I was in the car on the way to the training center I thought about them. That little girl from 11 was probably only twelve years old. No one should be in these games at that age and all I wanted to do was protect her. Then, with District 12, I admired her. She stood up and volunteered for her sister who was probably the same age as District 11. She would be a good ally, if I could get her to trust me.

The car pulled away and headed towards the training center. As soon as we arrived we were whisked off to our own separate rooms to get ready for the tribute parade. Three girls named Claudine, Claudette and Claudia prepped me for my stylist. I was scrubbed raw, yet again, and waxed of all excess hair. Afterwards I was forced into a chair and told to wait. As I waited I thought about their appearances. They were… odd and looked like triplets. Each of them decked out in secondary colors and metallics. Claudine, I think, had on a bright purple corset like dress with a tutu-like skirt and silver spiky jewelry. Her hair was pure white and in a high ponytail with a large metallic bow placed neatly on her head. Claudette was the exact same but with an electric green and gold, as well with Claudia with a shiny orange and bronze. All of them looked like dolls, especially with their makeup.

About ten minutes later a very flamboyant man came in and spun my chair around quickly. I gripped the arms of the chair and tried to steady myself. "Look what we have here. I actually have a pretty one this year. Your partner is okay, but I must say you are a gem, a diamond in the rough." I didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. "Well then let's get started. My name is Rezin and I am District ten's female stylist. My associate, Karma, is working on your partner." I nodded and he went to work.

He powdered and plucked, teased and brushed until finally he was finished. He kept me away from the mirror and led me to the center of the room and dressed me in my outfit. He did his finishing touches before letting me loose. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. My face was beautiful with light gold and pink makeup but heavy, black mascara. My hair was curled and teased slightly so it fanned around me but that was where the praise stopped. The outfit was horrible. It was a gold and white puffy cowgirl outfit with a giant belt buckle, large hat and ridiculous boots like Verona wore, only gold. The only thing I could think of to bring light to this embarrassing outfit was, A_t least we aren't dressed as cows like that one year. _I lied and said I loved it to Rezin before we were escorted to our chariots. The chariot was gold just like our outfits and had our district seal on it. Lief's outfit was like mine, sparkling gold chaps and a matching vest with a gaudy hat.

The parade started and all the Capitol people cheered for their beloved Careers, their pets. The District 2 boy had on this cocky smile like he had already won which made me roll my eyes. I turned around before leaving to see the District 11 girl getting ready as well. She looked adorable in her silver outfit that contrasted with her dark skin. Our chariot lurched and we started to move. I waved and smiled only because I knew I had to make a good impression if I wanted sponsors. They continued cheering but then gasped suddenly before starting up again even louder. It was definitely not for Lief or me. I turned around and saw her. District 12 was alight with flames and at first they looked nervous but soon pulled themselves together. The boy grabbed the girl's hand and held it up. She smiled and a rose was thrown to her. She was the Girl on Fire.

We pulled in as President Snow gave his speech. "Happy Hunger Games!" he started and soon ended with the usual, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

Once I was inside the building I wandered away from Taurus and everyone and noticed District 2 glaring at an oblivious District 12. I walked up to their mentor and politely said, "Your tributes may want to watch their backs because District two has their eyes on them," and then left for the elevator to go to my floor.

**AN: I just wanted to ask... is District capitalized jw? Please Review! and thank you Starbucks Coffee Rules for my one review last time... I am continuing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! You guys have been awesome so far! Thank you for the reviews and thank you Lydia my BFF since 1st grade, your awesome! I definitely have to take you to at least see the movie when we aren't broke anymore! And thanks Meg and Tori my revisers who are also great friend and all my other readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I just own Shay, her family, her support team, and their parts in the story.**

Chapter 3

When I arrived on my floor Verona approached me, "Dinner will be served so," she said, "you may want to change into something more comfortable," and with that she left. I walked down the hall and opened the door to discover my room. It was amazing, even more so than my room on the train. I studied the room; the plush bedding and scenery changing windows. In the corner of my room was a closet with preset outfits for training and lounge wear. I changed and walked out towards the dining area. The food had already been set before me so I dug in right away.

"So," Taurus started, "right now, before training starts tomorrow, I would like to know some of your talents." He seemed more open to helping us now and I wasn't going to question it. Lief listed some things but I couldn't help but think that he wouldn't get that far with that bum ankle. I felt bad admitting it to myself but it's not like the Careers would care or take pity on him. "What about you Shaylin?" I looked up realized he was talking to me.

"Um," I stuttered, "I'm okay at throwing knives, I guess, and I'm moderately strong." Taurus smiled warmly at me.

"There is no need to be humble, I'll find out in training anyway. On a scale from one to ten, how well do you throw?"

I thought about it for a second, _he did tell me I didn't need to be humble_. "Nine, I think a nine." His eyes widened and he looked slightly taken aback.

"Well then, if you're that good with knives try some different weapons during training then use that for you're individual training. Also, don't forget the survival stations."

"I will and don't worry; I know the survival stations are important."

He sighed heavily before yawning, "And with that last piece of advice I think I'll retire for the night. Goodnight everyone!" We all said our goodnights and left for our separate rooms. As I was lying in bed I thought about questions Taurus had asked me. It seemed like he was much more interested in me than Lief and I couldn't help but think of our previous conversation.

The next morning we all gathered at the table again for breakfast before training started. I had changed into one of the preset training outfits and pulled my hair into two ponytails that rested on my shoulders. I stayed relatively quiet, mentally preparing myself for facing the tributes later. I was about to see the faces of the people who are going to try and kill me. You would be a little nervous as well. Lief was animatedly talking with Verona, Karma and Rezin. Once we were done with our meals Lief and I headed towards the training room.

There was about half the Districts there when we arrived. We waited a few minutes for the others and once they arrived the head trainer, Atala, spoke. She talked about the rules of training and how at the end we will be scored individually. She also told us not to kill each other and how there would be plenty of that in the arena. _Really? I had no idea_, I thought and snickered. I barely paid attention to the rest of her speech; I mean my brother had been through this before. I had watched him, indirectly that is, since you couldn't watch the physical training. Taurus had also filled me in. At the end of her spiel she let us loose and all of the Careers of course headed right towards the weapons. _Of course they would head toward the weapons_, I thought, _they're goal is to scare us_. They were all grouped together, cheering each other on. District 2 picked up a sword and started decapitating dummies left and right. "Go Cato," they yelled. I rolled my eyes, _How obnoxious_.

I headed towards the rope station. When I got there I noticed District 12 was there as well. A couple minutes into practicing my knots she approached me. "Hey, District ten, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied hesitantly, "I'm Shaylin."

"Katniss. Haymitch, my mentor, mentioned that you gave us a heads up about Cato and the Careers."

"Yeah, I did. I'm not really sure why but I thought you deserved a fair chance and I was like 'Might as well tell her about the target on her back'."

Katniss chuckled slightly, "Yeah, thank you."

"You're welcome," I said and we went our separate ways. I left the rope station and carefully made my way towards the weapons. I took a quick glance at the Careers and saw that they weren't paying attention to me. _Now remember Shay, no knives_. I walked to the sword stand and found a nice one. From what I could tell it was a small, stainless steel broadsword. I picked it up and it was perfectly balance and comfortable in my hand. I walked over towards the new set of dummies that were up and decided to try it out. I raised the sword, one hand towards the hilt the other towards the butt, and swung it hard. It cut clean through the dummy's neck. I used the momentum I had built up to completely destroy the others and finally came to a rest.

I took a step back and admired my handy work. I was actually proud of myself. I mean now I didn't just have to rely on my ability with throwing knives. If the dummies were real people they would have definitely been goners. I took a look around to see if I had drawn attention to myself and I had. The Careers were now looking at me with mixed expressions, the girls' envious, and the guys' curious, but all equally intrigued yet stand-offish. Everyone else's expressions were a mix between terror and surprise. I suddenly felt awkward and went to put my sword back on the rack before heading off to the elevators to go back to the room.

As the elevator started to close a hand caught it and it definitely wasn't Lief or Katniss's hand. It was a large hand that I could only place with one person, District 2. The doors reopened and he was standing there. He entered and hit the second floor button. To say it was awkward was taking it lightly. I averted my gaze. It felt like the elevator was moving extremely slow. He turned towards me, "So, District ten, aren't you talented with a sword?" He smirked at me waiting for a response. "What else can you do?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I said looking forward with much more confidence than I thought I had. _Where did that even come from? And was I just flirting? _I silently questioned myself.

He chuckled, "Feisty one aren't you. Well I'll be keeping and eye on you District ten." _Wait was he starting to flirt back now?_ "The Careers could use you."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and looked at him and I realized just how tall he was. I was around five foot eight and he was a good five to six inches taller than me. "Isn't that my decision, who I decide to ally myself with?" He smirked once more as we arrived on his floor.

"We'll see District ten, we'll see, and by the way," he said catching the door once more, "I'm Cato, you?"

I looked at him cautiously. "Shaylin," I replied. He still had that smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes. He let the door go and I started back up towards my floor.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try and update every 2 days but it might start to get spotty in the upcoming days because of Easter but them I'll be right back on track again! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's your author here. Just want to say thanks to my reviewers and want to explain one quick thing; Shay know her weapons because she watched her brother live through the Games and when he was alive and with her, he taught her some stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I just own Shay, her family, team, and her story.**

Chapter 4

After my encounter with Cato in the elevator I went back up to the suite. Taurus and Verona were no where to be seen and Rezin was relaxing with Karma on the couch reading magazines. He definitely needed new ones by the looks of his style, but who was I to talk, I know nothing about the Capitol citizens and their ways. His bright red dyed was neatly tousled and his blue and white makeup, perfect as he sat there. Karma was the polar opposite and looked like some abstract piece of art that decorated the walls on our new living area. She was checker boarded with altenated black and white, her hair some strange updo that formed one a perfect curl on top of her head. I continued on my search to find someone else and saw a lone Avox girl near the table. I probably wasn't supposed to talk to her but I did anyway. "Have you seen anyone besides Rezin and Karma?" I asked. She shook her head frantically. Finally, I came to the conclusion that no one was here so I headed to my room to relax and think.

_What is so special about me that the Careers could possibly want me as an ally? I couldn't have been that could with a sword, could I? It was only my first try. But, Cato and District 1 looked somewhat impressed even thought the girls weren't as thrilled._ I pondered over it for a little longer before I heard movement outside the door.

Verona barged through my door, which was odd considering she's in charge of my manners, and spoke, "There you are! Great job at training! Lief told me how you did. You must be a natural with a sword. Come on out, dinner is ready and Taurus really wants to hear more!" She shut the door and I walked to my closet to change out of my training gear and let my hair down.

I left and sat down at the table as food was set before me. I nibbled on bits of it and tried to avoid the gazes of my team. "Shaylin," Taurus started and I looked up, "Lief had briefed us, slightly, but I'd like to hear more from you."

"I beat up a couple of dummies with a sword from the racks." Taurus cocked an eyebrow and turned in his seat towards me.

"Really? What kind of sword was it, if you know?"

I thought about it for a second. "Um, a broadsword I think. A small one. And I think it was made of that metal that didn't rust… stainless steel," I said uncertainly.

He looked deep in thought for the next couple of minutes before going back to eating. The rest of the evening was quiet and it quickly became uncomfortable. I hurriedly ate the rest of my supper before retiring for the night.

The next day we arrived at training at the same time we did the day before. I was dressed the same as yesterday except today my hair was in two braids to keep it out of my face. Everyone arrived and we went off to work at our separate stations. I could practically feel the Careers' eyes on me as well as the other tributes'.

I made my way to the camouflage station and saw the boy from District 12 working diligently on his arm to make it blend in with the tree. It looked pretty good. I looked up every few minutes from working on my own arm and noticed that there was no sign of the little girl from District 11. I mentally shrugged and went back to work before being interrupted by yelling. I looked up to see Lief being grabbed by Cato. "You took my knife! Where is it?" Cato yelled. Lief tried to answer back but Cato wasn't having it. I rolled my eyes and thought, _Leave it to Lief to mess with someone twice his size_. I got up to go rescue him and noticed something, or someone, in the rafters of the room.

It was District 11, and she was twirling Cato's knife in her hands. I restrained my self from giggling and reminded myself that Lief needed help.

I walked over and tried to pull Lief back but Cato's grip was too strong. I tried to think of something to do and ended up chopping at his wrist with my hand. I knew it didn't hurt him, in fact it probably hurt me more, but it pulled his attention away from Lief. He dropped Lief and turned towards me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he practically growled at me.

I gulped, a bit nervous now but managed to gather enough courage, "What do I think I'm doing?" I snapped back kind of appalled. "What do you think you're doing? If you keep fighting with everyone you're going to get yourself killed before you even get into the arena! Save it for the Games Cato!" _Did I actually care about him? No, not if I had anything to do about it. As far as I'm concerned he's just like every other Career, an arrogant ass_. I stomped out of the room pulling Lief with me. I calmed down a bit before speaking. "Are you okay?" I asked exasperated but still slightly pissed. He nodded, breathing hard. I nodded back, "Okay then we should probably head back in. Just ignore them, all of the Careers. Just train, period." With that I left him and took my own advice, ignoring the Careers, as I returned to the camouflage station. District 12 looked at me.

"Good job, reining Cato in there. I doubt many people here can do that. After you left the peacekeepers grabbed him and shoved him away, he just kind of huffed and walked back off with the rest of the Careers." I smiled and laughed a bit. "I'm Peeta, by the way."

"Shaylin," I replied. After our short introduction Katniss came over to talk to Peeta and we had a nice relaxing conversation compared to what had happened minutes ago. And, as we were talking I realized something. Peeta had said I 'reined Cato in'. _Like a bull_, I thought. _Like a bull back home, violent when having tantrums but can be tamed_.

Training went on like that for a few more days and I had little to no interaction with Cato and his pack of wolves and I was perfectly happy with that. It came to the day where we would be scored. I waited until, finally, my turn came.

I walked into the smaller training room and saw the gamemakers off in their raised section of the room. They looked as though they were getting tired of all the demonstrations. _Well then I hope I'm a show_, I thought sarcastically. I walked in front of them and presented myself, "Shaylin Herba, District ten." Some nodded while others just stared so I figured that was my cue to start.

I walked over to the table where all the throwing knives were and grabbed a belt with a few on it. I secured the belt around my hip before the targets started shooting up. I grabbed a knife in each hand and flung them at the targets as more came up. I spun and chucked them until my belt was empty. I steadied myself and checked out my targets. Most were direct bull-eyes and others slightly off. I turned towards the gamemakers and some looked surprised and nodded in satisfaction.

I then walked over to the dummies and sword rack. I picked up the same sword I had used just days before and did the same thing. Decapitated and mangled, I left the dummies and looked toward the gamemakers. Some of them even had smiles on their faces. Creepy, sadistic smiles, but smiles none the less. I think I had even heard one whisper, "The Games should be interesting this year."

I bowed and muttered a thank you before leaving. I saw Lief sitting outside and wished him luck before heading up to the suite.

We were all sitting in the suite watching the scores go by and I was getting more nervous by the second. The gamemakers were unpredictable, who knows what kind of score you could get. It all depended what type of mood they were in.

The scores started playing and both tributes from District 1, Marvel and Glimmer, scored nines. It continued, Cato and Clove, tens; the girl from District 5, the one Katniss had dubbed Foxface in our conversations, received a five. The other scores blended together and I had trouble remembering them. It finally got to us and my breathing literally stopped as my name and score went up.

"Wow," I whispered.

**So a little cliffy there. I really need your help so please review me what you think her score should be. And I'm sorry to say I won't be updating until Monday or Tuesday after Easter because I'm on break and am visiting family. And sorry it's up so late today, I stayed over a friends house last night and didn't get home until noon then I had to finish writing it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers please forgive me! I know I said I was going to update on Monday or Tuesday but on Tuesday I got sick and I stayed home from school yesterday and I couldn't even look at a computer screen because it made my stomach feel funky. So here is my fifth chapter and like I said forgive me and review and the end of this chapter (Peeta's interview) is taken directly from the book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. I just own Shay, her family, and her support team.**

Chapter 5

A ten. I can't believe I scored a ten. Yeah, I know that some of the gamemakers were paying attention but not enough that they would all agree on a ten. I'm tied with the Careers. Taurus, Verona, Rezin, and his team all congratulated us before I shushed them to hear District 11's scores. First was the very large boy from District 11, Thresh. He scored a ten as well and that definitely didn't surprise me. Next, the little girl, Rue, scored an eight, and to say I was surprised was an understatement.

I glanced back at Taurus and saw his expression was calculating yet again. District 12 was announced and I turned my attention back to the screen to see what Katniss and Peeta got. I watched as Peeta's score took the place of Rue's, an eight. _Not bad, Peeta, not bad at all. _I listened to the commentary and waited for Katniss' score to come up. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened at Katniss' score, eleven. _She got an eleven_, I thought, _I_ _wonder what she did to score that_? I smirked as my two possible allies got good scores.

The next day, Verona was really starting to get on my last nerve. "Sit straighter! Smile! Cross your legs!" Her shrieking never stopped and I was to my breaking point.

"Verona," I sneered, "I'm from District ten, one of the poorer districts. We aren't exactly used to this kind of stuff, so I would really appreciate it if you _stopped yelling_!" I realized I probably looked deranged so I stood up straighter and fixed my clothes before crossing my arms and looking at her.

Her eyes widened at my outburst but she replied calmly, "I'm sorry Shaylin. I just… I want you to be perfect in your interview. It's the first time the sponsors will be seeing you as you, not just some girl in a chariot from District ten. I want them to love you." I blinked and that was the first time that I realized, even though she was a Capitol citizen, Verona actually cared. "It's so hard to see two kids come here from your district every year and not one of them returning home. I might put a bunch of hype around the reaping but that doesn't mean it's not an act. I sure as hell wouldn't want my children in your position. I think you really have a chance Shay." She smiled sincerely and I took notice to how she used my nickname and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe we should continue training then Verona." She smiled wider and nodded.

It was the night of the interview and the nerves were really settling in. I was just super glad that I wasn't dressed as a glittery cowgirl this time. Rezin had loosely curled my long, golden hair and put me in a light brown, wrap dress with a balck leather jacket and black stilettos. _I would like to thank Ve__rona, for teaching me how to walk in those stupid shoes_. Verona and I had also decided that along with my own personality, which she teased 'was likable enough', I might try on the mysterious look.

I watched as one by one the tributes had their three minutes on stage with Caesar Flickerman. Glimmer had come out with her all out sexy look that of course made me roll my eyes. Eventually Cato came out too and was cocky and arrogant. _Wow_, I thought, _he must be being himself too_. I hadn't exactly forgiven Cato from the training incident. He just kind of irked me now. You know that feeling when someone annoys you so much you just want to slap them all the time… that was how I felt about him. Not long after came Foxface who by no surprise was also cunning and smart like a fox.

As the District 9 boy was finishing up his interview I stood on deck. He finished up and I was introduced. "Next up is a girl you might recognize. She got a ten on her training score; let's welcome Shaylin Herba from District ten!"

I walked out onto the stage unusually confident. I sat next to Caeser and faced him. "Shaylin, might I just say you look beautiful! Doesn't she look absolutely wonderful?" he asked the audience and they all yelled back their agreements.

I blushed, "Thank you Caesar. I also love your color this year. Midnight blue definitely suits you." I giggled at my attempt to compliment him and even though it might not have been noticeable, it was meant to be a little sarcastic.

"So you're from District ten, does your family own any livestock?" I paused a second before answering. _Did he seriously just ask that question_? I struggled desperately not to be sarcastic but it slipped through a little when I spoke.

"Um, yeah, I mean District ten, go livestock!" I exclaimed and heard the audience chuckle. I quietly sighed in relief that they were just thick enough that they didn't notice that sarcasm either. "I actually do Caeser. I have a cow named Millie but we use her for dairy instead of beef." Caesar nodded his head.

"Does anyone help you care for Millie?"

"Yeah, my sister Althie, I mean Althea does. She treats Millie like her baby and sometime won't even let me near her when I'm angry because she says I'm not giving off a good vibe," I replied putting air quotes on vibe. The audience laughed again as well as Caesar.

"So you got a ten in training, how tough was that?"

"Well," I started, "It wasn't actually that hard considering I barely knew what I was doing. I just practiced and just acted like it was another day at training. I was shocked when I saw my score as well."

"Would you mind telling all of us what you did to earn your ten?" he asked again with one eyebrow raised and I could practically see the audience leaning forward in anticipation.

"I would have to say that's a secret and you'll have to wait and find out in the Games," I smirked.

"Ooh, mysterious, I can't wait to find out. Now, I understand that you had a brother that was in the Hunger Games."

"Yes, my brother, Kraven, was the District ten tribute two years ago. He made it to the final four before he was killed." Caesar genuinely looked sympathetic and I continued, "That's who I'm going to try and win for. I'm going to win for my sister, my unborn niece, and my brother's memory."

"Well then, best of luck to you," he said grabbing my hands in a firm comforting way. He stood up and dismissed me after the buzzer went off, "Sadly, our time is up. Say goodbye, for now at least, to the lovely Shaylin Herba."

I nodded my head, smiling and sweet goodbye and walked backstage. I waited and watched the rest of the interviews and Verona stayed with me. In a way she reminded me of Althie even though they looked nothing alike. It was very comforting having her around. We watched Rue, who looked adorable in her blue dress that contrasted nicely with her mocha skin and Thresh, fierce and composed as he's been since day one. Finally, it was Katniss' turn and she did wonderful. I found myself chuckling lightly and awing with the audience before scolding myself for doing so. She finished by talking about how she would win for the sister she volunteered for and my heart broke. I empathized with her younger sister. I knew how it felt to have a sibling in the game and I knew if I couldn't win I wanted Katniss to. Katniss returned and was being praised by her mentor, Haymitch I think his name was, and her escort. I approached her, "You're interview went great Katniss."

"Thanks, yours too." We were interrupted as Peeta started his interview. We continued to watch and I had to admit he really was charming.

It was going great when Casear said, "There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

Peeta sighed. "Well there is one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't even know I was alive until the reaping."

"She have another fellow?" Caesar asked.

"I don't know but I know a lot of boys like her."

"So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case," Peeta said sounding unsure.

"Why ever not?

"Because… because… she came here with me," he stuttered and my jaw literally fell off its hinges as I glanced at Katniss. She was just as shocked but that quickly turned to pissed.

**Thank you again for being patient for me and PLEASE REVIEW. Constructive critism welcome, just no flames! Check out my profile for pictures of Shay and her reaping and interview dresses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers sorry again for the really long update wait. I was totally swamped with homework and projects and no, I'm not just making up an excuse. I also had rifle practice after school and was talking to my mom about my ballroom dance classes. So here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, just Shay and her posse.**

Chapter 6

I could see Katniss' rage building up in front of me. My eyes widened as I prepared for her to explode. Peeta came backstage. Then, all hell broke loose. Katniss shoved Peeta in the chest and he lost balance and crashed into a table with a vase on it. The vase shattered and cut up Peeta's hands as he landed on the shards. "What was that for?" he asked, shocked.

"You had no right! No right to go saying those things about me!" She shouted back. I ran over and put myself between them and helped Peeta up before turning to Katniss.

"Katniss, stop! Whatever you do don't hurt him!" I yelled exasperated. "That shove was just unnecessary."

Haymitch and the rest of District 12's team chose that time. "What's going on?" asked their escort. She turned towards Peeta, "Did you fall?"

"After she shoved me," their mentor and stylist were checking him over.

Haymitch turned towards Katniss, "Shoved him?" I saw this was going to get kind of personal so I quietly excused myself and ventured off to find Verona who disappeared when Peeta had finished with Caesar.

I was extremely relieved to be out of that situation. You could cut the tension with a knife. I started walking over to where I thought our district area was backstage but quickly got lost in the winding hallways. I began to get frustrated when I heard a noise and glanced behind me but it was nothing. I hadn't realized I wasn't exactly watching where I was going. I had run smack into a tall figure. I looked and saw it was Cato. _I wonder if he's still pissed about the whole Me-saving-Lief thing. I mean yeah I still am, a little, but it's mostly just annoyance now._ I backed up a couple of steps and looked at him. "Watch where you're going!" he snapped. His tone quickly angered me and all attempts of being civil were gone.

"I will once you do! Obviously you weren't either if you didn't avoid me when I was walking, dumbass." I was so ticked off with him and his whole personality. _How could I have ever thought this guy was attractive? _As soon as I thought it I slowly started to remember why. _It's because he has gorgeous blue eyes, a strong, determined face, and a nice built body. _I shook my head slightly to clear my head but it probably just looked like I was frustrated at his comments.

He scowled, "Shouldn't you be with your District instead of being over here with District two?"

"Well I was looking for them before I bumped into you. Why else would I be wandering around aimlessly back here for? No, I just randomly decided I'm going to go to the District two hallways and look for Cato, instead of my team, because he's _so_ attractive and charming I couldn't resist," I said adding extra sarcasm to the last part even though I thought the attractive part was somewhat true. I huffed and turned to walk away.

"I knew it," he said and I whipped back around seeing a smirk on his face.

"What? You think I'm serious? Quite the opposite, my dear enemy. You are so cocky and arrogant every time I see you I have this overwhelming urge to…"

"Kiss me," he interrupted.

"No!" I shouted outraged. "To slap you! An overwhelming urge to slap you!"

"Sure…" he said waving it off and rolling his eyes at me.

That was it. I snapped. I smack him on his left check, hard, as he was rolling his eyes at me. He looked at me shocked that I actually did slap him. Of course I was too, and I mentally scolded myself for doing it, but I didn't show it. "Whatever," I said as I walked away, "Think whatever you want. Just watch your back in the arena." I flipped my hair to add a little bit of sass and bitchiness and continued down the hall. As I turned the corner I saw his smirk return and I scowled. _You want to be an ass, Cato, I'll be a bitch. It's on._

I had eventually found my team with help from an Avox who pointed out the directions. They had all been worried and wondering where I was too since, as Taurus put it, I liked to make myself the target because I always had something "smart" to say. That night I was left alone with my own thoughts, mentally preparing myself for the arena tomorrow. I thought about Cato, and how he was probably gunning for me now and I was scared. _Tomorrow there will be a huge intimidating guy who will be trying to kill me and I egged him on. What the hell was I thinking? I must have had some lapse in judgment. _No, I was just stupid.

I set the scenery windows to a pasture setting, thinking of home, and drifted to sleep.

I was dressed in a black t-shirt, windbreaker and pants with red line running along the sides. My hair was pulled back into a medium ponytail and my bangs were pushed behind my ear as well as they could be. I took deep breaths and tried to calm my nervousness but it was impossible. In ten minutes I was going to be in the arena. Taurus and Verona arrived and Verona embraced me tightly. "You can do this Shaylin," she whispered.

She had so much faith in me I knew I couldn't let her down. She reminded me too much of Althie but it was comforting. She let go and Taurus hugged me. Even though he was much older his hug reminded me of the way Kraven used to hug me; strong and reassuring. "Verona's right, Shay, you can do this. If there's anything close; a weapon, rucksack, anything grab it but don't you dare get too close to the Cornicopia, okay?" I nodded. "Okay, after that all you have to do is find water. Good luck." Verona nodded in agreement and it was announced that we only had one more minute left. I hugged them both again and entered the glass tube on the other side of the room. It rose as the last couple of seconds finished.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

And we ran for our lives. Literally.

**Well there it is. Sorry again for the long wait. I think I might update every three days now because of the homework situation and I really would like to get straight A's this quater. Sorry it's also short, I wrote this today at school with the help of my friend Tori. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Readers I know I'm a day late and I'm sorry my sister hijacked my kindle that I had the Hunger Games on and I stole it back yesterday but it was late so I decide to post today. So now that that's all better here is chapter seven. And check out my profile for pictures of Shay in her reaping dress and interview dress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games just Shay, her family, team, and story! **

Chapter 7

I took off as fast as my legs could carry me. My ponytail was whipping back and forth on my neck. I ran to grab a small pack of throwing knives I had spotted during the countdown. They were about halfway to the Cornucopia. I reached down to grab them and looked up just in time to see a boy running at me with a knife the size of a small sword. He swung at my right using way too much force and I quickly dodged left. _I have to get out of here, fast,_ I thought. The boy was still recovering from his swing when I grabbed his back, near his hood, and kneed him in the stomach before pushing him to the ground. I took of again heading toward the woods that surrounded the clearing and grabbed a rucksack on my way. _Don't stop_, I coached myself. I turned around to see if anyone was following me while I continued running. I wasn't stopped until I ran smack into someone and we both fell to the ground. _I really should watch where I'm going; maybe Cato was right about that, not that I'll ever admit it out loud._

I looked over as I hurried to stand up. I got into my fighting stance and grabbed on of my knives. "Katniss?" I asked as she stood up as well.

"Shaylin?" we both took deep breaths as we readied ourselves for whatever could come next. She hesitantly looks towards the direction she came and I followed her gaze. You could hear the screams and cries of the bloodbath not that far away. I winced as I heard a particularly loud cry.

"We might want to go," I said pulling Katniss into a run. "Once the Careers are finished with everyone back there, they're bound to fan out and start looking for the rest if us," I said panting.

"Then we should get a good distance away, make camp and find water," she added. She looked over at me, "Do you know how to climb trees?" I nodded. "Then follow me." She sped up and I trailed behind her until we agreed that we were a safe distance away. The two of us climbed a nearby tree and situated ourselves on to some branches.

I could tell she was nervous with me around and I was the same way with her. I mean did our small friendship still stand now that we were in the arena? I looked towards the canopy of the trees, "How about we don't kill each other, okay?" I glanced down and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think we both will agree that it's nice to have someone watching our backs." I nodded and slightly chuckled with a ghost of a smile on my lips. We sat in silence just to calm down a bit. We checked over our packs and found that we both had the same supplies; a sleeping bag, a pack of beef, some crackers, an empty bottle, some wire, a pair of sunglasses and matches.

"So," I started, "how are we going to stay in the trees while we sleep?"

"Your belt," she responds. "Take off your belt and fasten it around yourself and the tree branch that way you won't fall out. The silence takes over again but this time Katniss is the one to break it. "Are you in an alliance with the Careers?" she asked somewhat randomly.

Slightly confused I answered, "No?"

"I was just wondering as I'm sure most of the other tributes were. I only say that because we all saw Cato chase you to the elevators that day you destroyed the dummies with your sword. Then again everyone second guessed themselves when you saved your partner from Cato when Cato went after him." I sat silently before answering.

"No, I'm not allies with the Careers. That day Cato followed me he basically said he would be watching me to see if I was _acceptable_ enough to be with the Careers. And after the fight with him about Lief, my district partner, I was so angry with him I didn't talk to him until after the interviews where I slapped him. We aren't exactly on good terms."

She had a look of both shock and amusement on her face when I mentioned me slapping him. "Oh, okay then." Darkness was upon us not long after our conversation and the Capitol emblem was shown in the sky. The anthem played and we saw the tributes that had perished at the Cornucopia. The first was the girl from District 3, then the boy from 4, who I was very surprised to see. He was part of a Career district after all. The others were the boy from 5, both from 6 and 7. Next was the boy from 8, the one who had attacked me. I guess I made him an easy target when I threw him to the ground to escape. I felt slightly guilty, the last thing I wanted was to be responsible for someone's death but I didn't want to die either. The last tributes appear and they are both the tributes from District 9. I and shocked but also relived that Lief's face didn't appear as well as I am Peeta's face didn't either. Ten tributes were dead and fourteen of us were still alive. It made me nervous though, that five Careers were still alive. "Let's get some rest we don't know how long we have until we have to get going again," Katniss told me and we drifted off to sleep.

Katniss and I were woken up by the snapping of braches. I looked out into the rest of the forest. I noticed a small fire burning not to far away. _Who is stupid enough to make a fire in the middle of the night in an arena full of people who want to kill you!_ A couple more hours pass by but I can't seem to fall back asleep, not that I want to. _If someone does show up to kill the tribute they are that much closer to finding us._ We couldn't move now though, not if we didn't want to compromise our position. A couple minutes later I hear several pairs of feet breaking into a run. The girl with the fire must have fallen asleep and the Careers are over to her in a second. She had no chance to escape. I hear her agonized cry and then someone yell out, "Eleven down and twelve to go!" It's no surprise that the Careers are running in a pack, like bloodthirsty wolves.

They check over the girl's supplies and find nothing useful for them. Then I hear Cato comment, "Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking!" I scoff and roll my eyes as I calm my overwhelming urge to hit him again. They end up passing right below our tree and I glance over to Katniss who is holding her breath just as I am.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" the girl from District 4 asked.

Marvel, the boy from 1 answered, "I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."

"Unless she isn't dead," the Clove, Cato's partner said.

"She's dead. I struck her myself," Cato responds.

"Then where's the cannon?" she argued.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done," the girl from 1, who's name escaped me, said. I don't know what it was about her but I found her extremely annoying.

"Yeah we don't want to have to track her down twice," he partner agreed.

"I said she's dead!" Cato yelled. The argument reaches and standstill before Cato gets completely fed up with the situation.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" a new voice exclaims. It sounds familiar but I can't get a good look of whoever said it. I look over at Katniss and see her in complete shock. Then I realize why the voice sounds so familiar.

It's Peeta's.

**Remember to review! I loved the one's I got last chapter and I'm really glad everyone likes Shay since this is my first fanfiction. You guy are great! Check out my profile for links to pictures of Shay and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! Sorry for being late again but more family troubles... Ugh, I hate my extended family. Plus my grandma was visiting quite I few times and I a good granddaughter, unlike my sister, and actually spend time with her. Another plus, I had like three project for school due this week. Also, my editor left for a school band trip to Myrtle Beach and won't be back 'til Tuesday so… blah! But even through this incredibly stressful and horrible week I've finished this chapter. It follows the book pretty closely but I threw in some stuff from the movie (which I love)! Enough of my complaining, I'm happy to present chapter eight my longest chapter. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games just Shaylin, her family, team, and story...**

Chapter 8

After the initial shock of finding out Peeta was working with the Careers, I felt outraged. I knew that we never had a formal alliance, neither did Katniss and I, but he betrayed his district partner and that struck me. I could only imagine how Katniss felt. When Peeta was gone the Careers continued their conversation.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" District 1 asked.

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife," replied District 4. I raised my eyebrow at that.

"Besides, he's our best chance at finding her." Cato must have been talking about Katniss and I glanced over at her. She looked more appalled than ever.

"Why? You think she bought into all that sappy romantic stuff?" his district partner asked.

"She might have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that stupid dress, I want to puke."

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven," the annoying District 1 girl grumbled.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows." In reality I was wondering how Katniss got that eleven. I mean who wouldn't wonder, it's an eleven.

"I'd also like to know how that girl from ten tied your score Cato," she said a little louder.

"You saw how she was in training. I don't think I really need to tell you."

"She wasn't that good. It was just beginner's luck," she mumbled. And I knew that tone, was she jealous of Cato somewhat complimenting me. It took a lot of effort not to snicker at her actions. Me and Cato, please…

The Clove quickly agreed though, "Yeah, no one gets that good of a score just from a few sword skills. Even we are multi-talented."

"Maybe Lover Boy knows that too. I have seen them talk a few times. I don't know just drop it. Maybe both District ten and twelve are together. Then we'll be killing birds with one stone." He had finished with a smirk on his face and I scowled soon Peeta returned and they all left.

I looked at Katniss, she looked shaken. I guess Peeta affected her as much as I thought. I made sure it was clear before speaking, "Katniss? Are you okay?" I knew she wasn't but I just wanted to get a response out of her. I didn't.

Katniss snapped out of her trance when the hovercraft came to pick up the dead tribute. She motioned for me to get out of the tree and I did. We dropped out of the tree and I noticed a camera centered on us but I ignored it. Katniss started to walk away but stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just forgot that while you were setting up your spot in the tree yesterday, I had set a snare. I just want to check it before we leave." I nodded my agreement and she led me to it. There was a rabbit in the trap when we arrived. I sighed in relief. I handed Katniss one of my knives and killed it quickly. I knew we couldn't eat it raw and I could tell she did as well.

"The coals…" I whispered and my ally faced me with a confused expression. "That tribute that the Careers killed, I bet the coals from her fire are still hot. We can use those to cook it." She agreed and we went towards the camp.

While the meat cooked over a makeshift spit the two of us camouflaged our brightly colored packs. When we finished, we suited back up in gear, grabbed the spit and ate it as we walked. One thing was bugging me though. We really needed to find water or we would die a slow, agonizing death.

We walked continuously for the rest of the day. My mouth was as dry as a desert and my knees were beginning to buckle from exhaustion. I saw Katniss drift over to a bush full of berries. It was tempting but I couldn't identify them so I didn't risk it. Katniss' face was filled with a longing for the sweet juices inside the little fruits. She looked like she was having an internal battle with herself on whether or not to eat them. "Don't eat them," I mumbled and she must've heard me. Her struggle ended as she bowed her head and tossed the berries into the forest. _Better safe then sorry,_ Althie used to say.

The two of us continued on before I heard squishing noises under my feet. Katniss stopped and kneeled down to swirl the mud with her finger before becoming stiff. I wondered why she stopped before it came to me as well. She stood up and sniffed the air and I followed her example "Lilies," I whispered. We darted forward and saw a pond. _Finally_.

We both lunged forward and filled our half-gallon bottles and used some iodine drops Katniss had found hidden in a pocket in her rucksack, to purify it. We waited a half and hour to drink and it was worth it because that extra thirty minutes made it taste that much better. I coached myself, reminding myself to drink slowly. We both finished each of our bottles in the end and prepared another one. We relax a bit now that the struggle for water has ended and have a small feast, at least that's what it would be considered for the rest of the tributes that weren't Careers. I sipped the water and nibbled on more of the rabbit and Katniss and I agreed we could spoil ourselves with a cracker.

We later set up our sleeping bags in another tree and retired for the night. But soon we were being woken by a small stampede of animals passing our tree. I thought they were probably spooked but didn't even think it was a giant forest fire that done so.

We fought with the confines of the sleeping bags as we tried to get free. Katniss fell out of the tree during her scramble while I was able to get out easily and jump down a little more gracefully. I shoved everything quickly in the bag and Katniss did the same and we took off full sprint away from the inferno.

Smoked blocked my vision but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I chocked slightly and pulled my shirt over the lower half of my face. Branches from trees whipped my as the suddenly appeared leaving nicks and scratches where they hit. There was no way this was accidental. I couldn't waste my energy thinking of how much I hated the gamemakers and focused on fleeing. Katniss was still beside me by some miracle and we were soon guided away from the blaze by the animal we had caught up to. I trusted their instincts above mine in this situation.

But, the gamemakers just _had_ to make it that much more fun and throw some fireballs in here and there. Literally. I dodged the oncoming attacks left and right and saw trees light up around me. The attacks slow down and Katniss starts to puke. I couldn't blame her. I was feeling a bit nauseous myself. I study Katniss and notice a third of her dark brown braid had been burned off. I take a few more breaths before I hear the hiss signaling another attack. It just misses me, skimming my back, but Katniss wasn't as lucky. It catches her in her calf and I rush over to her. I helped her walk as we continued on after the attack had concluded. The smoke starts to disperse and Katniss and I pull knives out just for safety.

We were so distracted by the burns and injuries we had sustained that we didn't even notice we had waded into a small pool of water. I treat Katniss burn as best I can in the cool water as I treat some of our other small wounds. I only knew the basics of medical care Althie had taught me so I could care for Kraven when he decided to be an idiot and hurt himself when she wasn't around.

I wanted to try and move somewhere safer but I knew Katniss wasn't in the best of shape to do so. I had tried to take her leg out of the water and it had pained her too much. We decided to stay where we were for the night. We were lucky that we made it out of that fire alive. I knew the gamemakers wouldn't intentionally kill us because that would take the fun out of their little games, but that didn't mean they couldn't do it on accident. Unfortunately our small bit of luck we had left quickly abandon us as the Careers found us the next morning.

We heard the crunch of twigs under feet as they approached us. Katniss and I gathered our packs and took of into the brush but were slowed down by the obvious. The Careers weren't exactly spry either as their raspy coughs echoed around us. I helped Katniss climb into a tree and followed behind her giving her an extra boost when she needed it. We were a good ways up when the Careers appeared below us. Cato was definitely the biggest out of all of them and I assumed he was the leader of the pack. The girl next to him, his district partner, was smaller then me but that didn't make her look any less threatening. She looked a bit deranged. The blonde from District one, the annoying girl glared at me and she was about my size, maybe an inch taller. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Katniss called down, "How's everything with you?" I chuckled slightly and saw she was smiling as well.

"Well enough," Cato replied. "Yourselves?"

"It's a bit warm for my taste," I replied. I turned to Katniss, "Don't you agree Kat?"

"I do Shay," she answered chuckling as well now.

I turn back to Cato, "The air's better up here. Do come up and join us!" I turn to Katniss. "I want to tease them a bit," I whispered in her ear. "Do you mind?" She shook her head.

"Not at all. It's not like they can get up here anyway they are way too big or unskilled for that." I silently agreed because it was true. They were not built for climbing at all and shortly continued my playful taunting.

"Come on Cato. Don't you remember our conversation after the interviews? I know you want to kiss me or else you wouldn't have brought it up?" I cocked my head to the side and popped my lips at the 'p'. The girl from one turned red with envy while Cato just smirked up at me and winked.

"I think I will."

**I hope you enjoyed my chapter! Please review and check out those pics of Shay if you haven't yet and want to (they're on my profile)! Have an awesome weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Okay so there are a few changes from the book in this chapter and I hope you enjoy them because to me the plot of the chapter just flowed better with the changes. And congrats to me for updating on time and not paying attention in classes today to write this! Woo! Anyway is there are errors in this I'll be sure to fix them next chapterbecause my editor will be back tomorrow! So enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Just Shay, her family, team, and story.**

Chapter 9

When Cato had said that, I couldn't help but plaster a smug smile on my face. _This is going to be good_, I thought. He kept his eyes trained on me as he started to climb his way up. He was almost at where Katniss and I were sitting when his hand slipped and he began to fall. He pushed back off the tree and landed on his feet at the base of the trunk. The girl from District one glared at me. "Let me try," she sneered. She held up a silver bow and aimed at us. She and Cato's district partners cheered her on, "Yeah! Come on, Glimmer!"

_That's what her name is!_ I thought._ That's a really stupid name. Poor District one girl who's parents decided not to give her a good name. I like them._ I raised my eyebrow as she shot her first arrow at us. It was easily evaded. Glimmer was most definitely _not_ a marksman. "Is that the best you've got?" I taunted. Her eyes narrowed even more as she strung another. I looked at Katniss and saw her eyes transfixed upon the glistening weapon. That was when I realized it, _That's how she got an eleven. The bow. With a score like that she must have a perfect shot._ The second arrow whizzed by and there wasn't even a need to dodge it because of how far off it was.

I centered my stare back on Cato and smirked at the scowl that was planted on his face. Suddenly Peeta spoke, "Oh, let them stay up there. It's not like they're going anywhere. We'll deal with them in the morning." His words stung but he was right. Panic set in. There was no way Katniss was mobile enough to quietly sneak away from the Careers or run through the trees.

I helped Katniss set up our small camp in the canopy of the trees. I could tell she was in pain even though she tried to hide it. She was like Kraven in that way. He never wanted to seem weak either. Thinking about him led me to absentmindedly twist the leather bracelet on my wrist. I was genuinely worried about her though. _What if her burn gets worse? What if it becomes infected?_ So far I saw nothing in the woods that would dull the stinging sensation let alone heal the wound. We settled down on some branches and I just started to feel drowsy when Katniss tapped my shoulder. I turned my head to see where she was pointing and saw the glisten of eyes in the shadow. I squinted to try and depict more of the body and saw the girl from District 11.

I remembered seeing her in the rafters of the training center when I went to rescue Lief. A small smile appeared on my face._ She hides in the trees. That's how she's still alive. It's like her defense mechanism._

She points towards the branch above us. I looked up and tried to figure out what she was pointing at before I heard the faint hum. My eyes widened as Katniss and I exchanged a look and my thoughts were confirmed. Tracker jackers.

I felt my hope drain away. We were trapped and Katniss was injured and I couldn't just leave her. Katniss turned to me, "Drop the hive," she said serious. I gave her an incredulous look.

"What? Kat, are you insane? There's no way I'll be able to do that before that pack of wild animals down there wake up or we die because of these stupid but killer bugs," I whisper shouted.

She was still dead serious, "Cut the branch and drop it on the Careers. It's the only chance we have. If we stay here we're going to die anyway." I knew she was right so I silently agreed, grabbed a knife from my belt and balance myself on the branch.

I noticed that the genetically enhanced wasps were currently subdued from smoke of the recent forest fire. I took the serrated edge of my knife and started sawing away. I was about halfway through when I thought the wasps began to stir. I stopped for a second and took deep breaths. I glanced down at the ground. It was quite the fall if something happened. Not to mention I would land on a pile of pissed off Careers. As I gazed down at the sleeping pack I couldn't help but notice Glimmer clinging to Cato while she slept like a little girl would her teddy bear. _Wow. Is she really that desperate?_ I thought. Something stirred inside me when I also took notice to Cato's arm draped over her shoulders. I narrowed by eyes and huffed in disgust prior to mentally reprimanding myself, _Why should you care? It's not like you like Cato anyway! _The more I kept repeating the last part in my head, the less true it seemed to become. _Curse my teenage hormones. I DON'T like Cato!_

I check on Katniss who's face in slightly twisted in pain but still awake. _Come on you damn sponsors. Give her something! She got an eleven! No one _ever _gets an eleven!_ Not a minute after that thought passed a small metal container falls from the sky. Still standing, I got the package and handed it to Katniss. She opened it and sighed in relief, quickly applying some of the expensive salve onto her burn. As she put the rest in her pack I continued to saw at the branch for the rest of the night. Dawn arrived as I saw streaks of sunlight start to manifest. I worked faster, trying to finish before the Careers woke up but was disturbed by the buzzing of the tracker jackers coming out of their sedation. Pain shot through me as one stung me on the collarbone and I sawed faster.

I cut through the end and shoved the branch away from me. I took notice to a few more stings on my hands, neck and cheek. Katniss was just as busy swatting them away. Below us all hell broke loose. The Careers freaked as they tried to get the insects away. I hear Cato order everyone to the lake and they dashed off. Glimmer and the District 4 girl weren't as lucky. Both of them were bombarded with wasps, giant bumps covered their skin. The District 4 girl got away but still had received a substantial amount of stings, too many to survive much longer. I looked back at Glimmer who convulsed on the ground, barely recognizable. Katniss jumped down from her perch once the wasps were gone and I followed suit. She headed for the bow and pried it from Glimmer's hand. She had more trouble trying to get the quiver off the dead Career's back. The cannon fired, declaring Glimmer's death, but was insignificant to me as my vision started to blur.

Footsteps pounded on the outskirts of the tiny clearing as the rest of the bloodthirsty Careers approached. A second cannon was heard in the distance for which I can assume was for the girl from District 4. I helped Katniss pry away the quiver before Peeta came crashing into view. Just as he does Katniss and I collapse; the hallucinogenic poison started to affect us. "What are you still doing here?" he hissed at us. "Are you mad?" He prods us with his spear, "Get up! Get up!" Katniss and I rose but he continued to push us. "Run!" he screamed, "Run!"

With his constant shouting I become slightly more aware. I pushed Katniss further into the woods. The poison from the stings was making me nauseous. "Run, Kat, run!" I yelled as loud as I could. I stumbled and caught myself up against the tree we had spent the night in. I could hear Peeta's shouts and feel his shoves. I wanted to go but I couldn't. I watched as the trees reached out and swallowed Katniss. The hallucinations were starting.

Cato chose that time to arrive and I collapsed onto the ground. His and Peeta's argument is faded and muffled as my eyes start to droop shut. The crunch of twigs gets nearer and nearer as I try to open my eyes more. I was faintly aware of Cato reaching down and picking me up bridal style before passing out.

My eyes fluttered open and rested upon a giant mound of supplies. The Cornucopia. I carefully looked around while staying still. I slowly sat up and observed the other Careers talking in hushed tones off to the side. They haven't noticed me, yet. I stood up, careful not to draw attention to myself and try to sneak into the woods a few yards away. It was all going good until I ran into someone. _I really can't let this become a habit_. I already knew who it was. It was who it always was. Cato. I backed up a step and looked off to the side. I bit my lip, refusing to make eye contact.

"What are you doing?" he asked stiffly, towering over me. I looked at him all wide eyed and innocent.

"Nothing." I paused a moment before motioning to the area around me and asking, "Why am I here? I would've thought you'd be the first one to kill me."

He smirked, "Lover boy over there said that with both you and him around we would find _her_ a lot faster." I knew the _her_ he was talking about was Katniss, that much was obvious.

"Oh, really? What makes you think I would cooperate? What makes you think I even know where she is? Because, if I remember correctly, the last time I saw her I was half out of it and about to pass out."

"Because if you don't I _will_ kill you," he hissed backing me up against a tree.

"Uh huh, sure, go ahead." I was faking my bravery of course but I wanted to see how far I could push him, if I could call his bluff. I waited for him to respond even the least bit violently towards me. He raised his fist and I readied myself for the impact but all I felt was the vibration of his fist hitting the tree beside my head. Our eyes connected and we stood like that for a couple seconds before he stormed away knocking stuff over in frustration as he went. The two other Careers and a boy I hadn't noticed before stare at me while Peeta remains still.

I shrugged my shoulders at them, "What did I do?" _It's not my fault he's having a tantrum._

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you're worried about the plot it will get back on track with the book with concerns to Peeta. I just needed him for next chapter. Remember to click that little button down there and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone! Here's my next chapter I don't have much to say except for enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games but I do own Shay, her family, team, and story.**

Chapter 10

Night fell not long after my confrontation with Cato. The Careers laughed and joked around while Peeta, and the other kid, I now know is from District 3, and I just sat there. I glanced over at the trio, who along with Peeta and I had a few ugly, noticeable stings, when I heard a rich, deep laugh. It was Cato and he was smiling. I couldn't help but think he should smile more. I turned away and scowled when I thought about what he was smiling about. He was power hungry and bloodthirsty and was probably laughing about killing more tributes. In a way though, I could see why Cato and his partner, Clove, got over the deaths of their allies so easily, I mean I wasn't exactly shedding tears either, but the District one boy, Marvel, didn't even frown. I would never understand any of them. They were like machines except they had two emotions, anger and strange happiness when they saw other's misfortune. I scoffed quietly, shook my head and looked away. Peeta looked up at me.

He looked like he had lost all hope, like a deep depression had taken had taken over._ If he's so buddy-buddy with the Careers, why isn't he celebrating?_ I thought sourly. I glared at him slightly. He shook his head at my and got up heading towards one of the tents. I returned my attention back to my hands. _I have to get out of here. It maybe be freezing right now but I'm definitely in hell._

I followed Peeta into the tent as the anthem sounded. I could care less at the moment about the tributes that perished that day even though that sounds harsh. I had a lot on my mind. I walked in and saw him sitting on a makeshift cot. "Why?" I asked breaking the silence. "Excuse me if I misunderstood, but I thought me, you and Kat had an alliance. At least that's what it seemed like," I said adding extra venom to my tone.

Peeta stood and looked me directly in the eyes, "You don't know what you're talking about. What do you think I was doing when I was trying to get you and Katniss to go after you dropped the hive?" He paused changing his volume to a whisper, "I was trying to help you two. Warn you. I don't _like_ the fact that you're here right now. You need to get out of here and find Katniss and help her. So, I'm going to help you escape." I was in shock at his words.

"How do you plan to do that?" He smirked.

"Well…"

It was weird that the best sleep I've gotten during the games had been in the company of the Careers. Peeta was standing beside the bed and I knew this must be our chance. I walked past a sleeping Clove and wondered how I possibly got past her without disturbing her. Especially since Peeta had passed her twice now too and he wasn't the quietest person in the world. We were outside when Peeta started shoving me toward the woods. I hesitated when something caught my eye. Sitting next to Cato's sword was an exact replica of the sword I used in training. I smirked and cocked an eyebrow. It was only a few feet away but I had to pass by the guys' tent to get to it. I ignore Peeta's whispered protests and quietly passed the tent. _Wow, looked at me, I just got past all the Careers._ I picked up the scabbard and unsheathed it. The light glistened off it perfectly. I put it away and strapped it to my back.

"Take that Cato," I whispered with a smug smile on my face. Just then I heard a small tweet come from a nearby tree. I looked up and saw a bird but not just any bird, a jabberjay. Unlike its mockingjay offspring and counterpart, jabberjays could repeat full phrases. They must have been strategically planted because they're extinct in the wild.

"Take that Cato," it squawked back. My eyes widened. It repeated the sentence a few more times before more jays were heard. I shot Peeta a panicked look and he matched it. Soon the whole area erupted with the repetition of that stupid statement and I face-palmed. Movement was heard in the tents so I darted over to Peeta, grabbing my knife set and pack on the way. We were only two yards away from the edge when the Careers attacked.

Knives were flung at my head by Clove and one landed it a next to my head. I grabbed it and chucked it back at her. She stopped and stared at me in shock at the fact that the blade had just nearly missed her. I had completely forgotten no one knew I could throw knives but I didn't think it mattered anymore.

I glanced over at Peeta and saw Cato charge at him, sword in hand. I readied my sword and blocked the blow. I held him off while Peeta dealt with Marvel and Clove. I was surprised at how well Peeta was doing. Now that he was close enough to the two of them and they generally used their weapons as long range tools, it was easy enough for Peeta block one of Clove's swipes and knock the knife out of her hand just in time to catch Marvel's spear. He was fairing well so I focused my attention on a raging Cato.

Cato's sword came in contact with mine and I pushed against it, but he was quickly overpowering me. With a burst of energy I pushed his blade back long enough for me to dodge his next swing. I recovered before our weapons clashed again. As I was holding him off, I got incredibly worried but didn't give up. _No, I'm not going to let him win. I won't._ I somehow managed to knock Cato away but he was recovering quicker than I could. I was saved when a spear was thrown in between us. I looked over and saw the Peeta had shoved Clove to the ground and ripped Marvel's spear away from him to break up mine and Cato's battle. I sheathed my sword and made a break for it before I heard a thump behind me. I turned around and saw that Cato had Peeta pinned. My eyes grew in size and I was about to go help him when he mouthed, _Go_. I hesitated and looked between him and the forest before he mouthed again, _Go now_. I listened to him and hated myself for it.

Darting through the trees I never looked back. Once I was sure I was far enough away I collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. I pulled myself over to a nearby tree trunk and tucked my knees under my chin. _I can't believe I left him after he helped me escape_. I took a few more deep breaths and collected myself. _I never heard a cannon. He's still alive_, I thought happily. I was going to look for him but decided to find Katniss like he had told me.

I climbed the tree I had been leaning on and maneuvered through the branches for a few hours. I looked through the canopy and saw the sun was positioned in the center of the sky, midday. I sat on a branch thinking of a new plan when my stomach growled. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I gracefully leaped out of the tree cover after checking to make sure it was clear. I quickly set a snare and went back into the trees to wait. About another hour later I heard a noise from the bush and decided to check my trap. Another rabbit was there. I figured it was a safe time to hurry and cook it so I set a small fire with some matches I dug out of my pack and made sure there wasn't much smoke.

After the rabbit was cooked, I ate it while I walked. While I walked I heard whistles ripple through the trees. I glanced up and saw at least a hundred mockingjays, the birds of the rebellion. Smiling, I headed towards the area where the ripple originated.

After passing a few more trees I saw two people. I ducked behind the trunk and peaked out from behind it. "Kat?" I questioned, walking over to her cautiously.

"Shay? I've been wondering if you were okay," she smiled.

"Just had a run in with the Careers. Nothing I couldn't handle I couldn't handle," I answered, waving it off.

"I'm glad you're okay. Anyway, this is Rue from District eleven," she said before turning to Rue. "Rue, this is Shay from District ten. We're allies and she was taken by the Careers after the tracker jacker incident."

"Yeah, I remember you. You saved your partner from that big guy from District two."

"Uh huh. That's Cato for ya. Speaking of Lief, did you see his face? Did you see his face after the anthem? I missed it last night." Katniss' face turned sullen.

"I'm sorry, Shay." I cut her off and shook it off.

"It's fine I guess. I'm surprised he lasted this long. And also Peeta isn't working with the Careers, he was trying to lead them away from you—"

"I know I remember him helping me get away. I also have something that might cheer you up with what happened to Lief." She and Rue smiled and I gave them a confused look.

"What?" I wondered giving them a cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"We're gonna blow up the Careers' supplies!" Rue said excitedly. Katniss looked at her and laughed as I grinned.

"Oh, I'm so in," I said giving them a mischievous look.

**Hope you enjoyed and if you can PLEASE send a review and tell me what you think but keep flames to a minimum or better yet don't send me any at all because they're stupid and pointless! Expect next update around Sunday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers, sorry for being a day late but I had my cousin's birthday and my bowling reward ceremony on Saturday and my parents took my to see the Avengers yesterday and I couldn't say no to that (BTW it was awesome!) then I had to work on my English essay worth half my grade so... I'm sorry. I literally wrote this two seconds before posting it. Please enjoy this chapter and I'd like to dedicate it to my editor who helped me get through my writer's block in chemistry today! Thanks Violet! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own Shay, her family, team, and story but _not_ the Hunger Games!**

Chapter 11

Katniss had left a few moments ago to light up the Careers' supplies. I was walking with Rue, setting up the fires that we were going to set. The twelve-year old was very light spirited and friendly and I couldn't help but think why fate had to put her in these games.

She had asked me about my family and I told her about Althie and the baby. She told me she thought it was going to be a girl and then grow up to be like me. I figured that was a huge compliment because I doubt Rue could mean anything else. In return she told me about her parents and five younger siblings. After our small personal conversation we had come to an agreement that she would light the first one, run through the trees, signal me, and then light the third one. She ran off to her station after we had finished and I perched myself in a tree waiting for the mockingjays to pass on her signal. I waited a couple minutes before I saw smoke rising not too far away. After, I heard Rue zip by in the trees. I looked over the way she had come and heard rustling and voices. I strained to hear what they were saying but already knew it was the Careers.

"Okay we should split up since we can all, obviously, handle ourselves. Clove, stay here and look around for anyone. Marvel and I will check farther out." What Cato said and the fact that I hadn't received the signal yet worried me. I whistled the four note tune Kat, Rue and I had agreed on and jumped down. I lit a match from my pack and set the pile of brush of fire. I turned around to resume my previous position when I was slammed against the tree. I was caught completely by surprise and was unable to grab my sword that was pinned behind me. His arm was pushing against my neck, slightly cutting off my air supply. I struggled and gasped for a breath as he laughed. I hated feeling weak, helpless.

"What's wrong, Shay? Are you having a little trouble?" I gritted my teeth as I tried to think of a way out of my current predicament. "To think the girl I wanted to join the Careers could be taken down so easily." Subconsciously my hands came up to try and pry his arm away. "I would have thought you would at least make it as far as your brother. I mean isn't this whole situation kind of repeating history. District ten gets killed by District two. But don't worry I'll save you for the final four. Just like him." At this I froze, eyes widened. "Did I strike a cord?" he asked with a smirk. That was the final straw.

I gripped his shoulders instead of his arm and used the momentum to swing my knee up and connect it with his stomach. He backpedalled slightly, releasing me from the tree. Anger was blinding me. _How dare he bring up Kraven! How dare he bring up my brother!_ I grabbed a knife and swung at him. My swings were wild and uncontrolled unlike they normally were. He dodged each one skillfully and I knew if I didn't calm down I was going to lose. He grabbed my wrist mid swing and twisted it making the knife fall from my grasp. I cradled my throbbing wrist.

He tried to trap me again but I ducked and ran to the center of the small clearing, next to the now blazing fire. "What's wrong?" he asked mockingly. "Did I upset you?" He started moving towards me and I placed my knife back in my belt. I wasn't running anymore, that was cowardly. I had to face my demons and if anyone was even close to one it was Cato.

"Shut up! That's what's wrong with you Careers! You have no feelings! You don't experience tragedies like a normal, functioning person would! Not even two hours after two members of your alliance were killed, you and Clove and Marvel were laughing and joking like it was nothing! These games destroy families!"

He was staring to get frustrated with me and his smirk transformed into a scowl. "What do you want me to do? This was what I was trained for! This is the reason why I'm referred to as a Career," he said stiffly.

"This isn't about you! This is about all the families out there mourning while you joke and mock their children's or brothers' or sisters' lives!" I paused, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath in effort to calm myself. "Do you know what the reasons for these games even are?"

He was quiet for a moment before answering in a much quieter tone, "To punish us for the Dark Days. The war."

"Exactly. And do you know what that means?" He shrugged.

"What?" he responds, irritated.

"No one wins when it comes to the games. Twenty-three tributes lose their lives every year and their families are left in ruin. And if for a second you think that the winners have actually won you're wrong. Again. The winners are either overwhelmed with the guilt of the lives they've taken, become severely depressed, or are driven insane by the bloodlust they can't quench. That is how _each_ and _every one_ of us is punished."

After my speech the silence was deafening. Cato's expression was blank as thought he was still trying to comprehend what I had said but there was also a twinge of something I couldn't identify. It was in his eyes. Suddenly the loudest bang I've ever heard sounded and it shook the ground like an earthquake. Cato and I both had looks of shock on our faces. Cato's soon changed to anger as he realized it originated from his camp. Katniss had obviously succeeded. _Let's just hope she gets out of there okay now._ Cato marched up to me and got right in my face and I could tell our moment of civility was lost and everything I had said was lost on him in his rage. "Someone's going to die for this," he snarled and took off.

His words worried me as I sprinted to look for Rue and Katniss. I ran to the sight of the third fire and as my eyes lifted up towards the sky I could see it hadn't been lit. _Rue what happened to the fire? Please be okay._ I stopped and whistled the mockingjay's tune again and waited as it rippled through the branches. No response was heard and my worry grew. I ran faster this time. I got closer and closer as I heard Rue's cries, "Katniss! Shay!" I got there just in time to see Marvel launch a spear at Rue.

"No!" The scream ripped from my mouth but it was too late. The spear impaled her though the center of her abdomen. Before I could blink and begin to wrap my mind around what had just taken place Katniss shot an arrow expertly into Marvel's neck.

We rushed over to the now collapsed Rue. Katniss and I sobbed as Rue talked to us. "Are there more?" Katniss asks Rue repeatedly and the twelve-year old struggles to answer no.

"Did you blow up the food?" she asked Katniss back. I looked at her expectantly with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Every last bit," she said.

"One of you has to win," she whispered.

"Definitely," I chocked out, "For us, all of us. It will be for the three of us, whether Kat or I win." Katniss nodded in agreement. A cannon sounds but I don't take my watery eyes away from the little girl.

Katniss adjusted her position and Rue thought she was leaving, "Don't go."

"Course not. Staying right here," Katniss reassured her, resting the younger girl's head in her lap.

"Sing," Rue requested.

"Sing?" Katnis looked up at me and I help up my hands stopping her.

"Sorry Rue I don't think you want me to sing to you. I don't sound the least bit like a mockingjay." A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and I glanced back at Katniss as she started singing a lullaby. I sit there, listening, and let the tears spill over. As the song ends, Rue's eyes close and her breathing stops. A sob escapes me and Katniss is silent.

Suddenly, Katniss rose and headed off into the bushes and I followed her. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously, wiping the drops off my cheeks and sniffling.

"Setting an example," she mumbles determined. She started back over to Rue and I grabbed some of the same flowers she did. I set them on the ground and listen to her instructions about placing them. In the end the wild flowers perfectly framed her petite body. "They take everything with the tribute when the pick them up in the hovercrafts." She fixed a stray stem, "There, good and safe. We don't have to worry about her now." I glanced up at her and admired her slight defiance towards the Capitol.

We walked away from the scene so the hovercraft could come. As we got farther away something silver caught my eye. A sponsor parachute. I nudged Katniss and she nodded verifying she saw it as well. Kat and I were fairly well off when it came to supplies so why now. Katniss snatched up the package and opened it. Inside was a crescent shaped loaf of bread and I looked at Katniss questioningly. "Its bread from District eleven," she said. I raised an eyebrow and she clarified, "Peeta told me that different districts had different types of bread. This one is from District eleven." I nodded my head in understanding.

She stepped into a few rays of sunlight and spoke, "Our thanks to the people of District eleven." I nodded my agreement before following Katniss to the tree we would stay in for the night.

**So I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to post ASAP but I'm not gonna set I date because that didn't work out so well the first time... Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone! I know its been a while but here's chapter 12. I was going to update yesterday but I saw the Hunger Games again today so I held off just in case I got some extra inspiration. This chapter is kinda a filler at the beginning but gets a bit more interesting at the end. I might update again tomorrow so my muse is still fresh but here you go! I dedicate this chapter to AnaleighJames who is an awesome and faithful reviewer! Thanx and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not the Hunger Games but I definitely wish I owned Cato! Alexander Ludwig is so hot! :)**

Chapter 12

Katniss and I were devastated from losing Rue. Katniss because the younger girl reminded her of Prim, her sister, and the loss affected me because it was another life, a sweet, innocent life, lost because of these damn games. I remembered how Althie and I had felt when Kraven was killed; the death had closed me off from everyone else. I had given up on my other friends because my best friend was no longer alive. I had not wanted to be attached to anyone because I would just be hurt again. That's why I only had Althie. But, I had broken that rule coming into the games. I had come to know Katniss as a friend even though I knew I shouldn't and had done the same with the adorable Rue. I hadn't known her long but her optimism touched my heart.

Katniss and I tried to get back into the slight routine we had set up before we had been split up but even the simplest things were hard to do. I knew for a fact that it was harder for Katniss. Not only did she lose a close ally but she had also killed Marvel, her first kill. Just like Rue there was someone out there that was hoping for him to return home. As Katniss tried to get food by hunting, a booming announcement spread over the arena by Claudius Templesmith.

"Hello tributes of the 74th Hunger Games! There has been a change of plans! Now two tributes from the same district can win! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The announcement ended and I was heartbroken. My odds of winning had just dwindled, by a lot. "Peeta!" Katniss screamed out before clamping a hand over her mouth. I stared at her wide eyed from her outburst. Suddenly she took off and I had to think fast.

_Peeta and her can win now. Why would they keep you around? You can't blame them, and then there would be two winners instead of one. If they want to win they will have to kill you._ My thoughts were going a hundred miles per hour and I had to make my decision.

I watched as Katniss went of in her search to find Peeta and headed in the other direction once she was gone. I stuck to the ground this time, quietly weaving my way through the trees. I still wanted to win of course but if my alliance with Katniss was getting in the way of either of us winning I didn't want to risk it. We had told Rue that one of us would win and we were keeping this promise. Night had come quickly after the rule change and I finally decided to take refuge in the branches. This was going to be a long couple of days.

A couple of days later I was wandering through the woods again. For some odd reason I knew I was safe. Katniss and Peeta were probably together staying inconspicuous, Foxface and Thresh were most likely lying low like they have been, and I doubted Cato and Clove were going to go hunting for everyone that have stayed hidden so long. I twirled my sword as mockingjays fluttered around above me. It was almost peaceful. But peace didn't last long in the arena; the gamemakers were going to find someway to push us all together.

My suspicions were confirmed when trumpets went off. "Tributes! A special feast has been offered to all of you! Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation." I definitely was. Did they think we were stupid? The message continued, "But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately." What do they think I could possibly need? I wasn't hungry and if I was I could find food and the same with water. And I had plenty of weapons, so what could they possibly offer me?

The message wasn't over yet, "Each of you will find that something in a pack, marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about choosing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance."

The whole ordeal peaked my interest and I decided I would at least go check it out if anything. It was dusk so I decided to head over there and set up my stuff in a nearby tree with a good view of the feast. I found a tree at a good distance, just before the edge. I climbed up it until my view was clear and made camp before drifting off to sleep.

The sunlight hit me directly in the face the next morning. I woke up groggy and repacked my rucksack. I lounged on the branch and waited for the feast. A few minutes later I heard a rumbling noise come from the ground. I narrowed my eyes at the ground at the opening of the Cornucopia. A large banquet table with a white, soon to be stained red, tablecloth appeared from an opening in the ground. The hole closed and everything was silent once again.

I knew if I really wanted to I could run for my bag now but by decision was cut short as Foxface leaped out of the huge metal funnel, grabbed her pack and ran back in the forest. The element of surprise was gone and my chance was gone with it. I took the time to check out what was left on the table. Two huge bags with the numbers 2 and 11 printed on them and a smaller one with a 12 printed on it were left along with a very tiny pouch that was barely noticeable. Obviously it was mine but what could I possibly need in that?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Katniss sprinted into view and my eyes widened. _What the hell are you doing Kat? Trying to get yourself killed?_ After she made it to the table I saw Clove enter from another corner throwing knives left and right. One knife caught Katniss right above her eye and I winced. I wanted desperately to do something but another part of me held myself back. Clove caught Katniss off guard and threw her to the ground. They struggled until Clove had Katniss pinned and it looked as if she was done for until I realized they were talking. After a few seconds of Clove taunting Katniss, Thresh came out of nowhere and knocked Clove off. He started yelling at her and she was panicking. Suddenly he picked a rock the size of a loaf of bread and smashed her skull. He turned to Katniss and spoke before grabbing his pack and running back into the woods.

A cannon went off and Katniss grabbed her much smaller pack and darted off as well. "Clove!" I heard Cato yelling much closer now. I knew if I still wanted my tiny pouch then it would have to be now. I dropped from my branch with only my knives strapped around my waist. I ran to the table and notice my bag was the last one left. _But Clove doesn't have District two's and Cato didn't come get it so who—? Thresh! He must've taken it so Cato couldn't._ I knew I had to get out of here even faster because once Cato discovered it was gone he was going to be furious.

On my way out of the clearing and back to my tree I saw Clove's body. Her head was a bloody mess and her eyes were still open and, me being a good person, I went and closed them. I ran back to my tree and made it to the top just as Cato passed underneath. He sprinted out and I heard his frustrated cries at the discovery of a dead Clove and their pack missing. I shook it off and decided to open my small bag.

Inside was a piece of paper. I opened the paper and read:

_Congratulations Shaylin Herba! Adopt a district partner!_

_Pick any remaining tribute to be your partner but they must agree._

_Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!_

Were they seriously going to let me 'adopt' an ally? Could they win the games with me? I immediately thought of Katniss but she had Peeta. _Who should I chose?_ I decided to think it over for a little longer. I grabbed my pack and kept moving.

**I hope you enjoyed! In the next chapter I guarantee more Cato/Shay! Like I said I might update again tomorrow but if I don't... remember to wish your moms a happy Mothers' Day tomorrow! And don't forget to PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers... Yikes! Sorry about the extreme delay in updating. But as much as I hate to say it, health and school work come before updating. I finally turned in my English paper yesterday that I've been working on all week (where most of my writing efforts have gone) and I have gotten over my slight writer's block from exhaustion. I also had problems with my back that restricted me from staying in one position for too long making it hard for me to type. But everything's all cool now and I hope to not take as long for my next update... And a shout out to my awesome editor, Vi, I *heart* you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Glimmer.

Lief.

Rue.

Marvel.

Clove.

The victims of the games. Even though I disliked half of them that didn't men they deserved to die. I had even tried to feel bad for Glimmer, whose death I was responsible for. The thing I felt the worst about was that I gave into the Games, let someone else die, and became one of the Capitol's pawns. It was almost noon and the clouds were covering the sun making it more gloomy than usual. _Of course it's gloomy, what else did you expect in the Hunger Games?_

I longed for the little bit of peace I had experienced here just yesterday. Hundreds of thoughts were running through my head as I tried to figure out my next move. As I was walking I was startled by the bang of a cannon. _Who was it?_ I wondered. I continued to walk but part of me hoped that it wasn't Katniss or Peeta. I had come to a stop when I heard a noise a few feet away. There was a thumping noise, repeated several times before a splintering noise was heard.

I snuck over and peered out from behind a tree. I saw Cato sitting on a rock, throwing Clove's knives at a log across from him. Once he would throw all the knives he would get up and pull them from the splintered wood and start again. I waited until he was going to pull them out again before I revealed myself.

"Well, if it isn't the big bad Career," I said, coming out of my hiding spot. He turned towards me quickly, ready for battle with a knife in his hand. "Woah, there. If I was really going to attack you, don't you think I would have done it already?" I asked him, eyebrows raised. He lowered the knife.

"What?" he questioned stiffly.

"Wow, thanks for the greeting. And what do you mean 'What'?"

"I mean… What do you want?" He was frustrated now.

"Nothing. I don't want anything. But, are you okay?" I was telling the truth. I was a little worried for him. The fact that he was throwing knives at a dead tree by himself with a sullen expression on his face before I arrived, show that he cared a little bit. I thought about how he and Clove might've known each other before the Games, in training or something. I remember the agony in his cries to Clove from the woods, shortly after her death caused by Thresh. We were in the same boat. We were both alone. He looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. I started to walk towards him but he turned away.

"I'm fine." He was stubborn and it irritated me aside from the fact I'm the same way. I took a deep breath to calm myself before continuing.

"Sure you are," I said in a snarky way. "That's why you said you look like you're about to self-destruct."

"Why do you care? Why do you even give a damn about me?"

"It's because I do care! I care in general, about a lot of things, including the fates of all the tributes, whether they're Careers or not!" I paused for a second. "I could've sworn we already had this conversation or at least one similar to it," I said annoyed. He faced me again. It was quiet before he spoke.

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked. I looked up with a confused expression on my face. _Well, that was unexpected._ His expression was relatively blank but there what looked like a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I said shaking my head.

"I didn't know," he said and I gave him a confused look. "I didn't know that the little girl from District eleven was going to die when I had talked to you last." He looked almost pained that it had turned out this way, but I didn't think that could be true. _Does he regret it? The fearsome Cato who lead the Careers to kill dozens? Does he actually regret saying that?_

"I figured. It was Marvel who killed her and then Katniss shot him. I figured you would have killed Rue yourself if that's who you were talking about. How did you know we were allies?" He shrugged, but then replied.

"Clove found out somehow. She was waiting to use it against you and Katniss." I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"Why aren't you?" He didn't answer. I studied the surroundings, "We might want to go. You know, not stay in one place too long."

I turn to walk away but he stops me. "Where are you going? The Cornucopia is the safest place. Let's go," he said sounding more like a general than the teenager I saw just moments before. He started to walk away and I followed him, afraid of angering him since he was armed and I wasn't. He might not be as good with throwing knives as Clove but he was good enough to do some damage if I were to run. The more I thought about it thought the more it worked to my advantage. _Looks like I found my new partner._

We arrived at the area near the Cornucopia where the Careers old camp used to be. The remnants from the explosion were still there, scattered. We set up what was still in good condition and made camp. "Start a fire," Cato orders, "no one's going to come looking for us. They're all hiding out." I nodded, seeing his point. He walked in to tree line and came back once I started the fire. He was carrying two rabbits in one hand and his sword in the other.

"Well it looks like you had a good day," I said with a smirk. "Give me 'em."

"Here," he said matching my smirk. I skinned and cooked the two rabbit before handing one to Cato. We ate in silence until I noticed a somewhat sour expression make its way onto his face.

"What?" I questioned, trying to stifle my laugh. "You mean you've never eaten a little bunny before?" He shook his head and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Laughter ripped from my throat and he gave me disgusted look.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your face… I wish… you could've… seen it! It was… hilarious!" I managed to get out between laughs. Obviously it was anatomically impossible for him to see his own expression but he would've laughed too if he saw it. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You're so childish," he muttered under his breath. I heard him and gave him a rather appalled look.

"I am not! And even if I was its better than being some cocky, stuck up jerk who doesn't know how to make the best of a bad situation," I said annoyed, finishing my rabbit. It was the most I've eaten in a while and it felt amazing to have a full stomach for once.

"You do realize you're proving my point with the silent treatment. The whole 'you being childish' thing, right?"

I shook my head in annoyance, "Whatever."

He got up from his position across from me and came to sit by my side. "When will you get that I'm just messing with you. Old habits die hard. I have to keep reminding myself that I don't want you to hate me anymore. We both don't have alliance. I don't, for the obvious reasons, and you, for reasons unknown. Have you ever stopped to think about the fact that I haven't attacked _you_ yet? Who's trying to make the best of a bad situation now?" He continued to look at me as I stared at my hands.

"The cocky, stuck up jerk is," I whispered smiling and looking up at him. I hadn't realized how close we were. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Like I said we no longer have alliances."

"Any other reasons?" We inched closer together our lips almost touching.

"Maybe one." I backed away slightly and he seemed confused. _Whether if he was about to kiss me or not, I not ready for it. I mean just recently we stopped hating each other. What if something happens? I can't have any attachments. At least not in here._

"I have something to show you." He nodded slightly for me to continue. I pulled out the slip of paper from my pack and handed it to him. Shock was evident on his features as he read.

A few seconds later he answered the silent question that was lingering in the air between us, "It would be my pleasure." We both smirked.

_Here we go_.

**I hope you enjoyed and sorry if it sucked, like I said I've had a lot of crap to deal with. So if it sucked forgive me and I be sure to do better next time! Please review and be gentle!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Cringes* Wow... I'm so sorry! I'm actually disappointed in myself. Over a week it took me to update? What? It's ridiculous on my part and I sincerely apologize to my readers. Also I think I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter... If I did 'Oh Well'. So this chapter is also somewhat of a filler chapter but there are only about three chapters left. Also a heads up the next chapter will be the finale of the games but there will be at least two more chapters after that then I'm going to make a sequel! I hope you all enjoy and thanks to my editor, Violet L. Carter! Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does... I just own Shay, her family, team and story!**

Chapter 14

Everything had changed so much and the more I thought about it, the more I wondered why I wasn't regretting my choices. My internal battle was raging. _How do I know he won't turn on me? Stop being paranoid, you're letting the games get to you. What will Katniss and Peeta think? Who cares! Do what you need to and survive. You're right. Of course I'm right. _I felt like I was going crazy but somehow calm at the same time. We were walking through the woods the next morning, neither of us talking, looking for food. Busy from trying to sort through my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Cato had stopped walking. He held his arm out, catching me by the shoulder, keeping me from running into him. Just as I was about to ask him why he stopped he shushed me. As much as I would've liked to tell him off, I hesitated. There was a rustling in the bushes. Cato signaled me, telling me to get a knife ready. A rather large rabbit came out of the bushes and tossed the knife. It caught the rabbit in the neck and Cato prepared it while I started a small fire.

After my announcement the night before, things had quickly gotten awkward between Cato and I. The memory of the almost kiss had created tension so thick I could cut it with one on my knives. I had quickly excused myself to go to sleep, as did he, to remove ourselves from the situation. The same awkward silence was lingering now but was broken when he spoke, "Why did you pull away?"

Shaken out of my own little world, I realized what he said and decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Shay, don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about."

"Fine. I pulled away because I had to," I mumbled.

"What?" he seemed to be getting more angry as this conversation went on.

I sighed and elaborated what I meant, "I couldn't let myself get attached. I've lost too much to actually let myself like you and have you possibly taken away." I paused and turned away from him. We might have a better chance at winning but nothing was a sure thing.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I could sense that he was getting closer to me but I still jumped when he touched my shoulder. I turned back to him but didn't make eye contact. He cupped my cheeks in his hands, forcing me to look at him, and touched his forehead against mine. "We're going to get out of here. Both of us." I nodded slightly and he started to lean in, my eyes fluttering closed. I was not planning to pull away this time. Our lips barely brushed against each other before a voice broke us apart.

"Well, if it isn't the Career and the traitor. Getting a little cozy, aren't we?" We looked over and saw Thresh, Rue's old partner, leaning against a tree, brandishing an enormous knife. I was confused about what he had said. Cato, of course, was the Career he was mentioning but that would mean I was the traitor. _Why the hell is he calling me a traitor? I didn't do anything._

"Thresh, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about District ten. He killed her. He killed Rue." Now I knew why he was here. He thought Cato killed Rue. I took a step forward, going against my own instincts to run away. I was slightly aware of Cato backing up as I inched forward, searching for his sword.

"Thresh, you got it all wrong. Cato didn't kill Rue. Marvel did."

He scoffed and started spinning his large knife. The gap between us was slowly closing and I gulped nervously. "Is that what he told you?" he asked pointing his blade at Cato.

"No," I said, determined to get Thresh to know the truth. "I saw it myself. Katniss and I did."

He shook his head, frustrated. "No! Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying!" I knew he was just in denial. That he was hurting but right now his anger and misunderstanding was threatening my life.

Without much warning, Thresh charged at me and swung his knife. I leaned backwards to dodge it and the blade barely missed. In all the commotion, Cato had grabbed his sword and blocked Thresh's next swing.

"Go," Cato hissed under the pressure of Thresh's strength. I nod and reach for my scabbard and belt. I slung the belt around my waist and grabbed our packs. I dashed into the forest a couple of yards and threw our packs up into a tree. Once I was sure they were secure I hurried back to the fight.

_As much as he thinks I'm gone, there's no way in hell I'm letting him fight Thresh alone._ Just as I came back, I heard a strangled cry. Worry spread through me and I looked over and saw Cato pulling his sword from Thresh's stomach. Thresh dropped to the ground and Cato came over to me and led me away.

I gave him directions to the tree and on our way we heard a cannon. When we were got there we grabbed our packs and rested. "Why did you come back?" he asked. His voice was relatively monotone but it sounded like there was a bit of anger in it.

"What? Are you kidding me? I came back to help!"

"Well when I said 'go' I meant 'go and stay put 'til I find you'!"

"Sorry I was worried!"

He looked me eye, "What if I had been the one to get killed. Then you would've been next." He was completely serious. I knew he was just looking out for me but I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth next.

"Again, sorry for allowing myself to care. I guess I won't make that mistake again." I jumped up and grabbed my pack before walking away. I faintly heard what sounded like Cato punching a tree but didn't bother to look behind me. We stopped after about ten minutes before we stopped because Cato wanted to open his pack. I obliged but still didn't speak. He opened the bag to reveal a thick, black vest. He gave me a confused look but I just shrugged. It's not like I knew what it was. But as I thought about it I realized what it was. Armor. It was probably to make it harder for Katniss to kill him since she was the biggest threat and maybe even me before we teamed up. We continued on for about another ten minutes and suddenly the sky got dark. _What the… it's barely even noon._ I looked over at Cato who had the same look of confusion as me. Suddenly growling we heard and I caught sight of two large mutated dogs barreling towards us.

"We should run," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me.

"Yeah," I responded, fear evident in my voice. There was only one thing going through my previously crowded mind.

_Oh Shit!_

**So... I hope you enjoyed and I promise the next chapter will be up faster. (I'm already working on it...) Please remeber to REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So... IT'S THE FINAL SCENE! This is the last chapter that actually follows the book/little bit of the movie. I changed some stuff so it would fit with my plans for the next two chapters and eventually the sequel. So I hope you like this and I wish to dedicate it to EVERYONE! All my reviewers and readers! I *heart* U!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does! But I can proudly say I own Shay and her connections!**

Chapter 15

Cato and I ran and the only thing I could focus on was following his form in front of me. We barreled through a small clearing and I saw Katniss and Peeta out of the corner of my eyes. I can still hear the mutts behind us and now Katniss' and Peeta's footsteps. We approached the giant metal horn of the Cornucopia and Cato lifted himself up in one fluid motion. He turned around on top, bent down, and lifted me up. My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing was labored. I glanced at Cato and he looked like I felt. Suddenly Katniss and Peeta ascended the side of the Cornucopia, fighting the mutts off. Cato and I just sat there and caught our breaths as we watched them.

I noticed that Cato's breathing was returning to normal and before I could do anything, he lunged at Peeta. Cato grabs him and twists him into a headlock. I was stuck on the sidelines as Katniss aims an arrow at him. My breathing caught in my throat. _What the hell do I do? She has that damn arrow aimed at his head and he's practically strangling Peeta! I never really thought that my two alliances were going to face off against each other but I guess it was inevitable! Damn it! _

Peeta clawed at Cato's arm as Katniss precisely aimed the arrow that was loaded. My hand hovered over a knife on the back of my belt when Cato spoke, "Shoot me and he goes down with me." He was right. If Katniss shot him then he would fall with Peeta still in his grasp. I knew at that moment that Katniss and I were stuck in a stalemate. We both had people we cared about on the verge of dying if we didn't do anything or made a mistake. It felt like hours but was only about a minute of a stand-off.

The barking of the mutts was a horrible background noise and my teeth gritted in annoyance. Peeta's lips started turning a faint blue color and Katniss shifted I knew she was going to take her chance. My hand left its place over my knife and clenched into a fist by my side. Just as Katniss was about to let go, I leapt at her and tackled her to the ground. Her arrow sailed and hit Cato in the hand and he screamed in pain. His grip on Peeta loosens and Peeta took the chance to push back against him. I scramble up and try to grab Cato, like Katniss does for Peeta but our fingers just brush and I miss.

"No!" a blood curdling scream echoed through the arena and I realized it was mine. The last thing I can remember is the look of fear on his face as he fell. It was the only time I had seen real fear cross his features. It was only slightly there when he was running but in the face of death it was much more prominent.

I fell to my knees, my hands to my sides, steadying me. _It's my fault. It's all my fault. In attempt to help him I signed his death sentence. If I hadn't tackled Kat then he could still be alive._ Even though it took all my effort not to, I started to cry. I couldn't help it! Yes, I cared about him. I cared about Cato! The _bloodthirsty _Career. And as much as I hope to think, I think he cared about me. And I cared a lot. I can hear the mutts tearing at him and every time he screams, my body shakes with a sob.

The screams die down to whimpers and the dogs start to walk away but there still isn't a cannon. I sit silently on the side of the horn and twist my brother's bracelet around my wrist. I found it funny that I hadn't thought about it in a while. Kraven had always protected me and looked out for me and I thought here in the arena I would've thought about him a lot. But, I guess someone took over for him. As much as Cato and I fought and bickered with each other, it was almost a way of expressing how we felt. Then I couldn't forget the two almost kisses. Like I said, we got close and he made me feel safe even though I had known I shouldn't feel that way. I unbuckled the snaps on the leather bracelet and pulled out my knife and had almost grabbed earlier. I wrapped the bracelet around the knife and twirled it in my hands.

_Katniss and Peeta are going to have to kill me to win_, I thought. _It will be hard for them but they'll do it and it'll be hard for me since I'm outnumbered. I know what I have to do…_

I threw my knife as hard as I could into the woods. _Hope you like that for your stupid Hunger Games museum! Damn Capitol…_ I jumped down from the edge of the horn and darted over to Cato. I knelt beside him and he opened his eyes. He looked horrible and I felt myself hold back a gag. He was practically mutilated and it made me feel even more horrible knowing that I caused him all this pain. The tears that I thought were gone started resurfacing again.

"Shay," he said as loud as he could event though it was about a whisper.

"Shh," I hushed him. "We can still win and then when the Capitol jets come to get us they can help you," I said feeling rushed and panicked.

"N-no," he chocked out. "I can't… let you… do… that… I can't… let you… kill your… friends…"

I was exasperated. "What else do you expect me to do?" _I'm stuck! I really don't want to kill Katniss and Peeta. If anyone deserves to win it's them. They could win and change everything because they're together. They'll win together._ As I was thinking I also noticed how Cato was in now condition to even move and I wasn't even sure that if we did win if he would even make it onto the jet.

"Shay," he said catching my attention. "Kill… me…please…" I shook my head. If I couldn't even kill Katniss and Peeta how could I possibly kill Cato?

"N-no, I can't—"

"P-please…" His figures reached out towards my hand next to it. I gripped his hand tight even thought it was covered in blood. I slowly nodded my head and pulled out one of my knives.

I was about to end his suffering when I paused. "Wait," I took a deep breath, "I'll kill you only if you kill me too." His eyes widened and looked like he was going to try and protest but stopped when he saw how serious he was.

"O…kay…" I handed him another knife. I undid the armor vest he was wearing and positioned mine above his chest. He clenched his fist around the handle as hard as he could and I leaned forward so the tip of the blade touched my chest. "On… the count… of three…" he rasped and I nodded.

"One," I said getting chocked up again.

"Two," he whispered.

"Three," we said together and leaned forward.

Death hurt at the beginning. It was consuming and entrapping. It was like I was I was stuck on one of those running board things at the training centers, a treadmill, and Death was right behind me, slowly gaining. But when it arrived and it got to you, all the pain disappeared and there was peace. No more problems, no more fear, and no more worries. It was refreshing like rain after a year long drought. Now that I have experienced Death, I wonder why I feared it in the first place…

**So I really hope you enjoyed this! And please stick around for the next two chapters because those of you that were sad about Cato and Shay dying might like them! *wink wink* Anyways... I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So... I know it was upsetting for Shay and Cato to die but... here's what happens to them! :) Remember there will be a sequel after one more chapter that is already written and will be posted on Wednesday. Also this is REALLY short and it's supposed to be(next chapter will be longer). Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Shay, her family, team and her involvement in The Hunger Games. I also own this idea that you'll se in a couple of seconds.**

(Third Person POV)

Chapter 16

Shortly after the shocked and scared duo from District twelve was picked up by Capitol jets another hovercraft came by to pick up the bodies of Shaylin and Cato. It clearly looked like any normal Capitol hovercraft but it was just a façade. The vehicle flew down and picked up the two bodies of the dead tributes. They still lay across each other in the same position they died. The retrieval was rushed and once the two were on the hovercraft it hurried away from the arena. It did not go back to the Capitol but to where it was actually from. Doctors on board the hovercraft went right to work. They still had time to revive Shay and Cato but not much.

The defibrillator was brought out along with several syringes full of adrenaline and other medical supplies. The two bodies lay on metal operation tables and were immediately worked on. Shots of adrenaline were distributed to each of their hearts and CPR was started. The defibrillators were used to give that last shock to restart their hearts. The machines that they were hooked up to started beeping, signifying their heartbeats had returned. More surgery was done to repair wounds of any kind and soon they were left to relax and recover on their own.

It was good that the Capitol didn't know about what was happening to their previous tributes. It was good that they didn't know that the children and teenagers that they subjected to the horrible fate of the Hunger Games were returning. They would be like ghosts in the future rebellion, fighting the enemy instead of each other. The Capitol would get what was coming to them. The boy from District two and the girl from District ten would be valuable assets to the oncoming war.

No one knew that they had been working on this operation for years and this year they had gotten three amazing tributes. They were all fast, strong, and talented with weapons. And they all, of course, had something against the Capitol.

A lot of the tributes had been hard to get to, like usual. They were either picked up right away by Capitol hovercrafts or other tributes idled by them to long for us to intercept the other hovercrafts. The boy from District eleven was awake and in training so now they just had to wait for the other two. All three of them would assist in the last part of this operation. The Quarter Quell.

**So yes, Shay and Cato did die but they were saved since I heard somewhere that you still have a couple minutes after someone dies to be able to restart their heart or something and bring them back... I don't know… it was in an episode of Supernatural... Anyway one more chapter! Please REVIEW**


	17. Epilogue

**So it all comes down to this... And I updated on time for once! YAY! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed I've have created from my imagination! There is a new OC in this chapter that will appear more in the sequel who is based off my editor, Violet L. Carter. She is my best friend which fits since I based a few of Shay's views off myself... Anyway thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Shay, her family, team, and involvement in the storyline. Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games and Violet L. Carter owns everything to do with Violet.**

Chapter 17

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

I woke up to the sound of a shrill, annoying, beeping noise. Everything was blurry and I took a minute to let my eyes adjust. I was lying on a cot with white bed sheets in a plain room. In my peripheral vision I saw a curtain blocking off another part of the room. I was hooked up to the beeping machine as well as some other stuff I didn't recognize. I tried to sit up and succeeded with a lot of effort. I took a deep breath and pain shot through my chest. I looked underneath the fabric of the horrible dress-like outfit and saw stitches over a fading gash. More carefully this time, I moved my legs to the edge of the bed and let my bare feet touch the cold floor. The needles in my arm were starting to become a nuisance so I took them out, biting my lip to keep from screaming. My hair was falling loosely falling around my shoulders like I kept it before the Games.

The Games.

All the memories came rushing back to me. The reaping. The training center. The arena. My death. But I was alive, so where was everyone else? Katniss. Peeta. Cato. _Cato!_

"Cato!" I tried to scream but my throat was so dry it only came out as a rasp. I heard shuffling on the other side of the curtain. I made my way over to the curtain as fast as I could manage and pushed it aside.

"I thought that was you I heard." Behind the curtain sat Cato with a smirk on his face. "I would have opened the curtain but, as you can see, I'm a little preoccupied." He was. Large cuts, stitches and bandages covered his muscular arms and he had a fading scar that stretched from his left temple to the corner of his mouth. I sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at him worriedly, tracing the scar on his face delicately so I didn't hurt him. "They look a lot worse than they feel," he comforted, seeing the guilty look on my face.

I felt like it was my fault. If I just hadn't lunged for Katniss. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't—"

"Save it Shay. You didn't do anything. I was the one that attacked Peeta in the first place." It was quiet and I could tell we were both getting a little uncomfortable with the silence. "Okay," Cato started, "Why don't _you_ help _me_ get out of this bed so we can figure out where the hell we are." He smirked at me and I couldn't help but smirk back. I shrugged and helped him untangle himself and get up.

We walked out of the hospital room, feet still bare, and started down the hallway. I heard a bang of metal behind us and, out of reflex, took off. I heard Cato trying to keep up behind me but I couldn't stop. He was calling for me but I was overwhelmed with reminders of cannons and bloodbaths. I was like a horse that had just gotten spooked my something, once I started running, there was no stopping me. That is, except a human being. The other person fell across from me, dropping all the paperwork she was carrying.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" her bubbly, fast talking voice, slightly panicked. I skittered backwards on all fours, heart beat racing. Once I saw her though I started to calm down. The girl across from me, picking up what she dropped, was only my age if not a year older. I felt Cato's strong grip lift me off the ground and the other girl stood as well. She finally looked up and her hazel eyes bore into mine. "Wow, sorry! I'm such a klutz!" She shifted her paperwork to one arm and held her other hand out. "I'm Violet and you must be two of the tributes they rescued recently." I shook her hand even though I was still cautious. _Rescued?_ _What is she talking about?_

Before I could speak, Cato spoke for me, "Yeah… I'm Cato and this is Shay. Wher—"

He was about to ask where we were but she interrupted. She was a super hyper and perky person Shay gathered from her conversation with this girl. "I totally know who you are! When you two became partners I was rooting for you all the way! I mean you still didn't win but I'm definitely glad you're both alive! It would have completely sucked though if you did kill Katniss and Peeta because after you guys died the stupid Capitol revoked the rule change. I was like 'What the heck!' but everyone else had a feeling it was coming. Luckily they both survived and—" She continued to ramble and it was almost adorable but everything she said was complete news to me. _The rule was revoked? That means Cato and I would've had to kill each other! But, Katniss and Peeta were both still alive somehow. I'll have to ask how later… _

When Violet was done with her rambling she stood there and smiled waiting for the conversation to continue or any question to be asked. "I have a question," I said slightly waving to catch her attention.

She turned towards me and made a little gun motion at me, "Shoot." I hadn't ever heard someone say that before but figure it must have meant to continue.

"Where are we?" Cato and I looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

She waved the question off like it was nothing, "Pssh. That's an easy one. You're in District thirteen."

***Crying* I'm kinda sad this is over... But like I said there will be a sequel, This Isn't Just a Game Anymore, This is War. I don't know yet when I'll start posting it because my sweet sixteen is in exactly two weeks and I just had a huge fight with some of my friends but hopefully it will be soon since writing is relaxing for me... Thanks again to everyone and PLEASE REVIEW! It is the finale after all... :)**


	18. AN: Sequel

**Hey Guys! The sequel is up, so check it out and send me a review please!**


End file.
